Journey of the Scarred Light
by LunarBlaze
Summary: Hikari Ryuusaga is looking for Fiore's most rambunctious guild. He looks for the hope of a new life, away from one that rejected him. Although, Hikari will find much more than he expected. Minors, supporting, Edo-selfs and villains are currently accepted.
1. Prologue: Night of Rampage

_**I'm back, everyone! But if you don't know who I am, I am LunarBlaze or you can just call me Luna or Blaze which ever one you prefer. Here's an OC story for Fairy Tail (I'm love FT so I might make more stories of it than other manga but we'll see in the future). It will definitely be longer than my first fanfic. If you read The Silence Uprising then you will probably know who Hikari Ryuusaga. He's my OC that I submitted into that story and I thought it would be a good idea to explain his past a little (if any of you think that the idea is weird or stupid in any way your more than welcome to say it. I like hearing honest opinions but no unnecessary bashing). Please tell me how this is so read and review.**_

**Journey of the Scarred Light**

**Prologue: Night of Rampage**

_Fire was crackling, houses were burning, and people were screaming and cursing loudly. In one of the blazing buildings, a hunched figure could be seen standing over a cowering child. The child screamed and cried in pain and fear as the marauder came closer and closer. "Stop, Hikari!" A coal haired boy around eleven years old sprinted to Hikari and began to hold him back with all his strength. "You need to get a grip on yourself! Kid, get out of here!" The child ran from the struggle and towards the center of the town where only a fountain remained untouched. "Hikari, if you don't calm down, people will attack you!" Hikari quickly spun around and slashed the black haired boy's cheek. He was able to retaliate with a swift kick to the chest._

"_Maru, it's no good! The magic is too much for him to control*! We can only restrain him now!" shouted a young man in his late teens. Maru stared at the teen with wide eyes of desperation. Before Maru could reply, a bright beam of light travelled and missed his neck by only a centimeter. Hikari began to go on a rampage once again, desolating houses and buildings and eventually, leveling the guild, Beast Spirit. The townspeople and guild members went into a fit of rage and began assaulting the berserk Hikari. "Everyone, stop! You're going to make things worse this way!" The chaos that was unfolding around him was insane. He had enough of it. "I'm sorry, Hikari, but as the master of Beast Spirit, I must end this chaos once and for all." The young master raised his arm and it soon took on the shape of four large white blades. "White Demon Slash: Four Blade version," whispered the teenaged master as he quickly cut Hikari's chest._

"_Master! What did you do-" Maru soon saw sanity return to his younger brother's eyes. Although, sanity wasn't the only thing that appeared in the copper head's eyes, utter fear and great pain was also present. A small whisper escaped Hikari's lips before he collapsed onto the ground. "Hikari!" Maru ran over to his twin as quickly as he could. When he finally came close to his brother again, Hikari was still conscious but trembling as well. A crimson blotches began to cover the front of his shirt and his right arm. "Master, what happened?"_

"_He found Lighnara and absorbed her magic. He is now the Light Dragon Slayer. Those scars of proof of that but he will need time before he can control the magic. Even though he will only carry as much magic as he possibly could, he is now an Old Style Dragon Slayer."_

"_But isn't an Old Style when they learn it from a dragon. Hikari gained this magic by lacrima!"_

"_Yes, but the lacrima was the dragon herself and he did not enter Dragon Force like all New Generation ones do."_

_After his master's final statement, all Maru could do was bend to his brother help him. Or at least that was the idea before the townspeople began throwing rocks at him and his twin. "Stop it! He's hurt! Hikari didn't mean to do any of this!" One of the guild young adults among the crowd launched a rock at him for defending the attacker. The only thing Hikari could do was watch his brother and master protect him from the mob._

"_Why me…? This is all my fault… I should have stayed away from the caves like master said… Maru, Master, I'm so sorry…"_

Fourteen year old Hikari woke with a start. He held his head trying to rid the mental pressure from his mind. Ever since the copper haired teen left the guild several months ago in search of Fairy Tail (a guild his master had told him to go to before he left Beast Spirit), the memory of that horrendous day continuously haunted his dreams, making every dream more vivid than the previous one. Hearing the sounds of the forest life helped him remember it had been four years since the devastating incident. Hikari looked over to his burnt out campfire and sighed. He didn't know where he was in Fiore or where Fairy Tail was. Hesitantly, Hikari held his scarred arm in guilt. The marks were put on there when he absorbed the dragon's magical power through his right arm. "The Scarred Light, such a fitting nickname for someone like me," Hikari chuckled, rolling up his sleeping bag. As he began to get ready to continue moving, he heard the whistle of a train. "Sounds like a town's nearby. Perfect! I can restock on supplies, eat some breakfast, and hop onto the next train out!" Hikari slung his bag over his shoulder and dashed towards the sound of a train's engine.

When the fourteen year old arrived, the town was a bustling village. _"This is great! This place is full of shops! And possibly a good restaurant! Time to get to work, Hikari!"_

**References**

*** I think if you absorb dragon magic entirely then the large amount of magic running through your body will cause the you to go insane**** until the magic level lowers to a level you can handle**_  
><em>

_**So what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Please review and tell me what I need to do to make this better. If you enjoyed it, that's great. If you didn't, then it's understandable. I will only be able to update this when I have free time so who knows when the next update will be and I'll try to make the next one longer too. If you have any questions (depending on what it's about), I'll either update the story with references, answer your question in the next chapter, or PM you. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed the prologue and continue reading. Bye!**_

_**-LunarBlaze**_


	2. Chapter 1: A Pillager and a Rush

_**Hi guys! Quick update, huh? I'm surprised myself. Anyways, Fatherfail gave me an idea. Hikari needs a team too. I'll choose two or three OCs for this job. I might make requests for Hikari's villains/opponents later on, but for right now, this is what I need from reviewers (I will have the rules and info outline at the end of this chapter). The winners will be announced after Hikari joins Fairy Tail and after the Fighting Festival arc ends (in other words, after about 3-6 chapters). Again, thank you, Fatherfail, for the idea. Enjoy the chapter and review!**_

**Journey of the Scarred Light**

**Chapter 1: A Pillager and a Rush towards a New Life**

"Man! Isn't there a good store anywhere!" Hikari complained, trudging out of the fifth store empty-handed. A thief had been running around Yamashii the past several weeks empting stores until even the floors had nothing on them. When the young Dragon Slayer learned about the thieveries from a travelers' magic store, he began investigating the entire town for the suspect. Three hours have passed since then and Hikari still had not discovered who was doing the damage. _"Maybe I'm looking too hard for him. Maybe I need to find him using my sense of smell! Then again, I don't know this guy's scent. This is all too confusing…"_ Hikari continued listing ideas in his head until he heard a faint growl. At first, the former guild mage thought it was an angry animal until he heard the sound again. _"I guess it's me." _Hikari sniffed the air for any nearby cafes or bakeries that he could snack at*. Eventually, he picked up on the scent of chocolate and fresh-baked bread. Unbeknownst to the hungry light wizard, the thief was spying on him intensely, matching sure the teen would not get in is way.

"Hi there! Can I have eight pieces of bread?" The cashier eyed Hikari a little bit before walking away to fetch his order. _"I shouldn't be surprised she was suspicious of me. In fact, a lot of people have been giving me the stink eye since I came here. They've never seem me before so it's understandable."_ Hikari quickly snapped back into reality when the lady from before placed a warm, sweet-smelling bag in front of him. "Thanks. Here's a thousand jewels for the bread. Keep the change," replied Hikari as he calmly walked out of the bakery. After walking around the town randomly for ten minutes, the Light Dragon Slayer came to a halt in a dark alley. "You can come out now." A tall orb of darkness emerged from one of the walls. A lanky man in his mid-twenties stepped out. He had flat dirty-blonde hair, dark green eyes, and wore a long brown trench-coat, beat-up jeans, and gray shoes.

"You're quite the smart one, kiddo. Leading me around in circles and pretending I wasn't around**. Tell me, why didn't you attack me when you had the chance?" asked the skinny man as he stared directly into Hikari's calm eyes. Neither showed any sign of fear or hesitation. A minute had passed before Hikari found the right words to say to the thieving mage.

"People would've thought it was too coincidental that I fought and defeated you in one day. Besides, I wanted to see how dumb you really were," smirked the light magician, pulling back his right arm. "Light Dragon's Thrusting Claw!" Hikari swiftly punched the blonde's gut with his light-covered fist, following with a simple kick to the jaw. "How's that for ya, Takana Hitachi***?" Hikari taunted Takana.

"How do you know my name!" Takana questioned as he wiped the blood that escaped his mouth.

"I've heard about you all over the continent. You're an infamous thief that travels around Fiore, looking for guildless towns and villages to pillage from. You made a mistake staying here for so long." Takana jumped back into action with a needle technique. Hikari knew that his opponent was a long-ranged wizard and fighting him hand-to-hand would be a cinch. He dodged and destroyed all of the needles that crossed his path. Although, two needles managed to cut Hikari's left side and right calf. As Hikari continued dodging the barrage of attacks, he heard a faint roar of an engine. The next train out of the town was coming! Knowing he could not spare another second, Hikari prepared for one of his most powerful techniques.

"Time to wrap this up! Light Dragon's Roar!" A huge beam of light erupted from Hikari's mouth and blasted Takana Hitachi down the alley and through two buildings. Unfortunately, the force of the attack unbalanced Hikari and caused him to tumble back a few feet, leaving him disorientated for a few seconds. The sound of the train's horn brought him back to his senses. "Oh man! If I don't catch that train, I'm going to have to rent out a room tonight!" yelled Hikari as he got back up and began sprinting toward the train station. As he wove his way through the crowds, he finally made it to the station with a few cuts and bruises since he ended up tripping half of the time. "One ticket please!" Hikari requested, continuously glancing at the grand clock on the wall as each second ticked by. After receiving his long-awaited ticket, the former Beast Spirit member made a mad dash towards the departing train.

"Wait, sir! You have to wait for the next one!" shouted one of the employees as he saw Hikari try to catch up with the train.

"Sorry, no can do! I need to keep moving!" Hikari declared. Right before the last cabin left the platform, Hikari jumped over the railing and onto the train's balcony. Sighing that he _just_ made it, Hikari made his way into the cabin and sat in one of the booths. "That was a close call." Hikari began to relax before wincing at a sudden pain near his stomach. He then remembered the cuts he had received from a few minutes ago. The adrenaline rush made him forget about the not-too-serious injuries. The light copper brunette began to tend his injuries. _"Now that I think about… I didn't even check where this train was heading to."_ After taking care of his wounds, Hikari decided to ask one of the passengers where this train was going. After wandering around in the cabins, he eventually found someone who would answer his question. "Excuse me. Where is this train heading to, exactly? I was in a rush and didn't check at all," Hikari asked nervously an old man in a suit, rubbing the back of his neck at the same time.

"This train is heading towards one of the mountain villages, Hargeon and then Magnolia. Overall it is a four to five hour trip," answered the senior citizen as he went back to drinking his coffee.

"Thank you." Hikari silently made his way back towards his seat and look out the window. He was definitely exhausted after running at max speed for awhile and using his roar. All the young teen wanted to do was enter a dreamless sleep so he could recover. After watching the scenery fly by him for a few minutes, his eyes began to droop. Hikari knew drowsiness was going to take over sooner or later and the moment finally came. His exhaustion dragged him into the world of sleep as his senses became dull and everything faded into black.

**References:**

***As all of you already know, Hikari did not gain or learn his magic the normal way(s). So unlike Old Styles, it takes time for his sense of smell and hearing to advance**

****His sense of smell and hearing is strong enough, though, that he'll pick it up as long as it is in the range of two hundred feet but the farther away the scent is from him, the weaker the scent will become  
><strong>

*****Hikari learned about Takana through his countless arrivals in multiple towns and Takana's name and magic are proof a that I have a hard time being original with villains or at least bad guys**

_**That certainly was a little longer than the first chapter but not that much. I'm terribly sorry if the fighting scene wasn't all that detailed or exciting. Fights aren't really my best advantage in stories but I promise I WILL try to get better at them. Here is the OC info outline and rules:**_

_**1. You cannot be related to ANY guild members (unless you enter twins or siblings)**_

_**2. You must use magic that is creative, possible, and not super duper powerful _**(powerful like Dragon Slayer powerful but not over-the-top powerful)**_ or magic that has been used in the series but you can modify it to fit your needs**_

_**3. Your character cannot be over 23 or under 12 (this rule only applies for Hikari's team members)**_

_**4. They must be a Fairy Tail mage (I'm just posting this just in case any of you try to get around the rules)**_

_**5. They must have a realistic personality**_

_**6. NO OCs FOR HIKARI'S TEAM WILL BE ACCEPTED AFTER THE FIGHTING FESTIVAL ARC ENDS**_

**Outline**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance (please be as descriptive as possible):**

**Personality (descriptive):**

**History (creative):**

**Magic (creative but not unbelievably invincible):**

**Stamp Location:**

**Unique about OC (creative/descriptive):**

_**Please enter if you can. And thank you for reading this chapter of Journey of the Scarred Light and please review. I hope you'll read the next chapter when I upload it. Bye!**_

_**-LunarBlaze**_


	3. Chapter 2: To Fairy Tail

_**Hello, readers and reviewers. Here is the third installment of this story and so please read and review like always. (I do not own anything. I only own Hikari Ryuusaga)**_

**Journey of the Scarred Light  
>Chapter 2: To Fairy Tail where a New Life is<br>**  
><em>"Why can't I hit you!" questioned twelve year Hikari. Thirteen year old Maru chuckled at his brother's distress during their seventh sparring match that day. "I mean every time I come close, you outsmart me!" Hikari threw a left hook at his brother's face. The black-haired mage anticipated this attack and ducked under the punch and side-kicked the brunette's stomach. Hikari was launched back a foot or two and abruptly landed on his back. Quickly getting back up, Hikari began an assault on Maru. Anticipating his brother's strikes, Maru continued blocking and dodging all of Hikari's attacks. This simple rhythm began to bore the older twin and decided to end the training.<em>

_"Animal Possession: Wolf!" Maru was enveloped in a pale gold light and emerged as a huge black wolf. Maru's wolf form pounced onto his brother, snarling ferociously in Hikari's face. _

_"Okay! Okay! I give!" Hikari raised his arms in defense as his older twin backed off and returned to normal. "I'll never be as strong as you… Unless of course, I train like crazy!" beamed Hikari before his twin began silently laughing. "Hey! Stop laughing at me! At least I'm trying!"_

"_I'm laughing at your enthusiasm, not you personally. Listen, getting stronger isn't always about doing a ton of training. Sometimes, you need to train your heart to become great," smiled Maru as he ruffled Hikari's hair. "You might not understand it now, but you will later on. Come on, let's head back. I'll race ya."_

"_You're on, Maru! Three. Two. One. GO!" The two brothers sprinted towards the guild in breakneck speeds. Despite what had happened two years ago, the twins still lived life to the fullest. They knew as long as they had each other by the other's side, they could get through anything. They were brothers, both by heart and blood._

"Sir, you need to get up. The train's about leave," said a deep voice, probably a man's. Hikari awoke from his deep sleep and stretched. He had fallen asleep and slept through all of the stops. It was not surprising considering what had happened only a few hours ago. The fact that he had slept for over five hours straight without waking once puzzled the Dragon Slayer. _"I guess I was more exhausted than I thought."_

"Where am I exactly? I know I was told where this train was stopping at but I was too tired to remember," replied Hikari as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"You're in Magnolia. The last stop on this train before it starts heading back to the mountains," answered the employee nonchalantly. Hikari looked out the window to see the station the train had stopped in. It was much larger than the recent stations he's been to. "This is really none of my business but why are you dressed like that? I don't see many people dressed the way you are," asked the man, pointing to Hikari's clothes. Hikari wore a gray short-sleeved jacket that was zipped up, matching fingerless gloves, dark blue pants, and black boots. If one looked close enough, Hikari had two silver chains attached to his pants and two charms can be seen attached to them. A white dog charm and the kanji for soul as charms.

"I'm not from this part of the continent. I'm just a wanderer right now." Hikari glanced out the window, excited to explore a new town and search for Fairy Tail. "Thanks for waking me up, though!" shouted the light mage as he jumped out the window and began weaving through the crowds. One thing kept nagging the back of his mind even though Hikari kept pushing the thought back. _"That was the first time I dreamt of a happy memory in four months or so."_Once he reached outside the station, the light mage climbed up a lamp post and marveled at the busy streets. The citizens appeared that they were putting booths together and hanging decorations. "I guess they're getting ready for some festival," guessed Hikari, scanning the streets for any clear passage way. Before the young Dragon Slayer could find a clearing, he was abruptly pushed off by something particularly hard. He turned around and saw a wooden barrel thing chuckle at him before flying off into a different direction. Frustrated, Hikari chased the little toy before running into someone in the crowded streets. The man wore a strange looking helmet; his clothes looked like they belonged to a king's jester, and had his tongue sticking out.

"What's the big idea, kid? Chasing my precious baby like that," asked the weird man teasingly.

"It's your fault! That thing pushed me!" Hikari retaliated. He did not care who he was, but Hikari really wanted to give the puppet master a piece of his mind.

"YOU'RE calling MY baby a thing! I'll kill-"

"We don't have time for this, Bixlow. Come on," replied a green-haired man as he walked up to "Bixlow". The green-haired man wore a red robe and boots and had dark colored eyes. He stared at Hikari, but to the light wizard, himself, felt like he was being glared at.

"Got lucky this time, kid." After one last look, Bixlow followed his companion and left. Hikari did not want to believe it but... "They're from Fairy Tail..." The young wanderer had spotted a black stamp on the puppet master's tongue (which he thought was very disturbing) during their "polite" conversation.

As Hikari stood back up, he decided to see if there was guild in Magnolia, especially Fairy Tail. Although, after meeting the two mages (he was able to sense their magic energy), Hikari had a hunch that Fairy Tail was in fact here. Using the boxes and the ladders nearby, Hikari was able to get himself on top one of the buildings' roofs. After circling the roof for a minute, he spotted a guild near on ledge near the waterside. "That HAS to be it! Fairy Tail here I come!" Hikari yelled as he began climbing down the building. After he reached the bottom, the Dragon Slayer raced towards the guild, dodging the townspeople and the festival equipment. _"Finally, after months and months of searching, I found Fairy Tail!"_ As Hikari came closer and closer to the guild, his excitement became harder to control and felt like it was going to pop like a balloon. When he finally arrived at the front gates, the Light Dragon Slayer could not help but be amazed by the guild's appearance. Despite its magnificent appeal on the outside, a huge amount of ruckus was emanating from the inside. "I wonder what's going on…" Hikari began to edge closer and closer to the guild's doors, curiosity forcing him to move. Not wanting to wait any longer, Hikari did the most idiotic thing one would do during the everyday chaos of Fairy Tail. He "accidentally" slammed the doors and all eyes casted on him.

"Who's the kid?" "Why's he here?" "Maybe he came to join!" Just as quickly the fighting had stopped; it rapidly started up again when a pink-haired teen threw a chair at a raven-haired mage. As the brawls echoed through the hall, Hikari just stood there, trying to figure out if he should be confused, stupefied, or amazed at the simplicity during an all-out fight. "If you want to survive, you should hurry up and come over here!" Hikari spun to his right to see a blonde mage with a very large chest, ushering him over to the bar. "You're lucky they were in the middle of a fight or else you would have been pulled into that. By the way, my name's Lucy." Lucy had chocolate brown eyes and appeared to be in her late teens. Across from her were two other girls. One had white hair and was cleaning a glass, and the other was a blue haired girl reading a book. "Oh! This is Mira-san and Levy-chan!" Mira, the white-haired teen, waved sweetly at Hikari and Levy, the blue-haired one, raised her head from her book and waved as well. "So why did you come to Fairy Tail… uhhh…"

"Sorry. My name is Hikari. It's nice to meet you, Lucy-san. Mira-san. Levy-san." Lucy was a little astonished when the young teen had addressed her by "-san". Apparently he had better manners than she thought. "I need to talk to Master Makarov-"

"There is no need to, Hikari. Yakumo told me about your arrival. Follow me," requested Makarov, a short old man who was bald on top of his head. Hikari nodded and followed Fairy Tail's master into his office. He was nervous. What if he was not accepted? What would he do then? Fairy Tail was his only option left as home. He had to join Fairy Tail.

He had to join no matter what.

_**I think this chapter turned out a bit better but what do you reviewers think though? I think I might have made the FT cast OOC but I promise if I am, I'll get better. Again, updates will be slow but what can you do? School is a major pain but at least I can think of ideas for my stories while at school. Yes, OCs are still being accepted. If you are reading this for the first time, please refer to the first official chapter for the OC form and rules. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See ya later.**_

**-LunarBlaze**


	4. Chapter 3: A New Life, a New Problem

_**Yay, new characters! I finally got some more inspiration to do this chapter. I promise the next one is going to be much more exciting. Anyways, read and review.**_

**Journey of the Scarred Light**

**Chapter 3: A New Home, a New Problem**

The only sounds that could be heard were the pounding of Hikari's heart. Makarov stared at the boy as Hikari hesitantly looked into his eyes. The light magician could not figure out what the master saw in him. The silence felt like it was choking him, preventing Hikari from saying a word. "It took you long enough to get here, young man." Makarov finally broke the silence for him. "I was told you would come here but I didn't think it would take you this long," Makarov sighed, not relieving his look on the Dragon Slayer.

"I never traveled too far from my guild so I had to guess where to go," Hikari replied as knots began to form in his stomach. He did not know why, but he was scared to death. No one was there to help Hikari talk to Fairy Tail's master. It was only him. "Master gave me a letter to deliver to you so let me just-" As he searched his bag, he felt no paper brush his hand. Hikari started to panic. The letter was vital for him to get into Fairy Tail.

"Is there a problem, Hikari?" The master raised his brow at the Light Dragon Slayer's sudden panic.

_"No... I have to defend myself. I can't get stronger if I let people protect themselves_." Hikari stopped fumbling through his bag and stood up. He had to do this on his own. "Nothing's wrong, Master Makarov. Let me say this, though. I want to join Fairy Tail." His eyes lost there their hesitation and gained determination.

"Why's that?" Makarov pressed on, almost making Hikari lose his confidence.

"Be... Because... Fairy Tail will be my new home! A place where I can enjoy my life with my nakama! If you don't accept now then I'll just keep coming back until you let me join! I will become a part of this guild!" Hikari declared, closing his eyes as he felt the tears beginning to form. Before he could continue, a felt a light tap on the head. The light wizard opened his eyes to see the master's staff on top of his head. "What? What are you doing?"

"You passed, Hikari. Your determination and your care for your nakama was enough to show you have the heart of a Fairy Tail mage. Here in this guild, though, not only are you nakama but also family," stated Makarov, lifting his staff from Hikari's head. "Yakumo also told me that if you gave me the letter, I would have to send you away until you figured out how to stand up for yourself. His method is completely understandable. In Fairy Tail, you must be ready to defend your nakama with your life. Do you understand?" Hikari could not believe what he heard. He was accepted by the master. The tears finally began to fall as he smiled at Makarov and nodded.

"I understand, Makarov-san!" cried Hikari, trying to wipe away his tears of joy. The Light Dragon Slayer had a place to call home now.

"Now, go back downstairs and ask Mira for your stamp. She'll be more than happy to assist you with it," Makarov ordered. Hikari, full of glee and happiness, dashed out of the office and raced down the stairs. "He's just like you said, Yakumo."

"Mira-san! I need a favor!"

Mirajane looked over at Hikari who was running towards her at full speed. "What is it, Hikari?"

"I need the guild's stamp! Makarov-san let me join!" Hikari cheered, smiling wildly at Mira.

"That's great! Where do you want the stamp?" Hikari did not think about the stamp's location at all. It took him a few minutes to think of a good place. Hikari quickly looked at his right arm and then his left arm. His right forearm held the scars he had received during his time in Beast Spirit. His left forearm had no scratches on it, no memories of his old guild.

"I want it on my left forearm!" Just like Fairy Tail would be the place of his new life, his unscathed arm will serve as his stamp's location. Mira pressed the stamp against his arm, and when she took it off, a golden-colored version of the guild's emblem was there for all to see. He marveled at his new guild mark until he noticed how quiet it was in the hall. He turned around to see the guild as a wreck but the members acted as if nothing was wrong with it. "When did the chaos end?"

"A few minutes before you came back," answered Mira with Hikari giving her a shocked look. Was he up there for that long? He did not even hear the members' ruckus because he was so nervous. He searched around the bar for a certain blonde to thank but Hikari could not spot her.

"Where's Lucy-san? I need to thank her for earlier," Nick wondered, he had not remembered Lucy's scent so could not pick hers out from the other thousands of other scents, especially if she was not in his smelling range.

"Lucy went back to her apartment. Natsu and Happy left to go over and visit her awhile ago too," replied Mira, cleaning a glass. "Now that I think about it, what are you going to do, Hikari?"

"What do you mean, Mira-san?"

"I mean how are you going to get a house?" The question did not once come to mind in his simple mind. Now that he thought about it. How was he going to do to get a house!

"Mira-san, are there any jobs I can do around the town to get money?"

"Well, some of the citizens need help with getting ready for the festival."

"Thanks, Mira-san!" With that, Hikari sprinted out of the guild. He had to find a place to live. Whether it was big or small, he had to find somewhere to live. The streets were not an ideal location at all. The light mage found his first job at one of the parade streets where they needed help with setting up confetti cannons. His second request was helping making banners made of elemental magic. He did many other odd jobs like make deliveries and set up booths around Magnolia for several hours. After at least six, agonizing hours of working, the Dragon Slayer earned enough money and found the perfect place to live. His apartment was on the fourth floor and close to one of the forest areas where he could actually jump out the window and go train. The apartment itself was not all that bad either. A bed, a wardrobe, and a couch were already inside and he had a working stove and fridge and running water. The room itself was big enough to hold, at most, six to eight people. Hikari would have to make few changes to like the color of the walls but other than that, his new "home" was perfect. "And there! I finished unpacking my… bag." The young mage scratched the back of his head, thinking that his bag used to be heavier. Hikari looked out the street window and could not help but be curious what the town was getting ready for. His hometown did not have a ton of festivities so he had never truly enjoyed a festival.

Wanting to figure out what was going on, Hikari jumped onto his bed and lain down to think. As his mind wandered, Hikari heard two synchronized knocks at the door. "It's open! You can come in!" the teen yelled. The door abruptly burst open. The light mage lifted his head from his pillow to see two similar silhouettes. They both looked practically identical to each other except for a few differences. Both of them had orange hair and dark ruby eyes and wore identical necklaces. They both wore black jeans, a kind of baggy red shirt, fingerless gloves, and beanies except the more boy-ish looking one had a dark blue beanie and the more feminine twin had a dark green one.

"Hi! I'm Daichi Fumaka!" the boy twin replied happily.

"I'm Hikaru Fumaka!" the girl introduced with the same enthusiasm as her brother.

"We're the Water Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail and we wanted to say welcome!" they proudly declared at the same time. Hikari's eyes widened at the words "Dragon Slayers". The look on his face confused the twins.

"Maybe this is the wrong house," Daichi said, looking at Hikaru to know what she thought.

"Yeah, sorry for disturb-"

"There really are other Dragon Slayers… I knew I smelled something familiar in the guild but it to be Dragon Slayers…" Hikari could not believe he was in a guild with other Dragon Slayers. He knew for sure that Fairy Tail was the perfect place to be. The Water Dragon Slayers gave him a confused look again. "Sorry. My name's Hikari Ryuusaga, the Light Dragon Slayer."

"So it is true then! You are a Dragon Slayer like Natsu and Gajeel!" the synchronized mages joyfully shouted.

"Wait then that means… there's four Dragon Slayers! This is unbelievable!" Daichi and Hikaru began to laugh at Hikari's sudden joy. The fourteen-year-old could not help but laugh as well. "S-Sorry about that, Daichi-kun. Hikaru-chan. I hate to be an annoyance but could the two of you tell me what the town's so excited about?" asked Hikari.

"Everyone's getting ready for the Miss Fairy Tail contest and the Fantasia parade!" answered Hikaru. The parade definitely sounded great to Hikari but the contest… not so much. Hikaru continued rambling on and on about the events while Daichi looked at the clock on the wall but then the look on his face suddenly changed.

"Hikaru! We have to go on that request right now if we want to get back in time for the parade!" Daichi shouted, gaining him a look of shock from his younger sister. "We have to go! See you tonight at the parade, Hikari!" The water wizards dashed out of Hikari's apartment and left.

"I really don't want to go to that Miss Fairy Tail thing and the parade doesn't start until tonight so I guess I can explore then." Hikari walked out of his apartment and locked the door behind him. Exploring a new place never hurt so he was off. The wizard did not care where he went as long as he could avoid going to the contest. As he past restaurants, cafes, stores and a variety of other stores, Hikari felt he needed to go to one type of store he had not been to in a long time. After walking aimlessly around for a few minutes, the young Dragon Slayer arrived at his destination. "I finally found… the toy store!" Hikari had not visited a toy store since the incident. Despite being fourteen, the child inside of him could not be contained. He raced inside to play for his heart's content. Although, it did not last long. With his advanced senses, Hikari heard faint sounds of magic clashing and smelled multiple, distant scents. His instincts told him to get out of the store and so he listened. As soon as he exited, one of the guild members landed near the entrance. "What the heck is going on!" Seeing that no one would answer his question, Hikari backed away as debris continued flying. Once the battle started to pick up, he saw runes entrap the battling wizards. "This is bad." Hikari gaited away from the battles that rapidly started to ensnare the streets. He did not want to be caught up in a battle at the moment. Soon enough, the Light Dragon Slayer was speeding through the forest, leaping over uprooted roots and bushes until he ran into something as hard as rock. Looking up, Hikari gazed upon a rune barrier that made a fine line through the forest. "Dang it! This is the border!"

"Hikari Ryuusaga the Scarred Light," murmured a calm voice directly behind Hikari. He turned around to see a brown eyed man with jet-black hair and wore many robes. The magic energy that was emanating from the mage was incredibly powerful. Hikari began shaking like a leaf after sensing his magic.

"You know… who I am…?" questioned Hikari fearfully.

"Yes. My name is Hudson and I'm going to be you're opponent for the Fighting Festival," explained Hudson, summoning water to his side. The Dragon Slayer knew his opponent would not go easy on him but neither would he. Hikari lit hands with his light and took his fighting stance. This was not going to be easy.

_**I'm sorry if the chapter seemed a bit rushed. But I can now worry about the chapter. I already have the first half thought out but as for the rest, not so much. I would like to thank Fatherfail and COOKIEMONSTER0077 for some of the OCs and I have picked out the other OC(s) so now I'm only accepting minors and bad guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Bye bye!**_

_**-LunarBlaze**_


	5. Chapter 4: A Nameless Dragon

_**Hiya, everyone! Quick update again, huh? Well, I had a half day today so I got a ton of extra free time today. The fight in this story might not be that good but again, I'm improving. Read and review like always.**_

**Journey of the Scarred Light**

**Chapter 4: A Nameless Dragon**

Silence held the tension between the two mages as the rune wall appeared around the two. Once the barrier trapped the two completely, the battle began. Hudson made the first move lashing out the water by his side towards Hikari. The Dragon Slayer expertly dodged the water whips. As he dodged, he heard sloshing behind him and then felt a hard flick to the back. Pain traveled through his upper back, causing Hikari to momentarily fumble. Hudson took this opportunity and combined the water whips into a large sphere of water. The water wizard flicked the ball towards the hurting teen. Instead of splattering, the water collided with Hikari and hurled him away. Hikari slammed into the trunk of a tree and crumpled to the ground. Hikari could feel his blood streaming down the back of his head from the impact. "I thought you would be better, Dragon Slayer. I guess I was wrong," replied Hudson while Hikari struggled to rise. "You should learn when it's better to stay down." Hudson began forming another water sphere only this one took on a different shape. It was much lager than the previous one and had spikes jutting from it.

Hikari stumbled as he tried to stand up. He knew for sure that some of his bones were broken. He coughed up a little blood as he stood up. "Light Dragon's Roar!" A burst of bright light escaped Hikari's mouth and collided with Hudson's water. When the smoke cleared, the sphere was still growing with not a single drop of water was gone. Hikari's most powerful technique had failed him. _"What kind of magic does he have! It's unbelievable! The water... it's like steel!"  
><em>  
>"Tsunami Sphere: A Thousand Storms." Hudson threw the ball with little effort. Despite its size, the water rotated towards Hikari with great velocity. Just before it made contact an explosion occurred. A faint light could be seen in the sudden mist. Once the mist faded, a bright light surrounded the area where Hikari was. It soon disappeared and revealed an exhausted Hikari on the forest floor. "Interesting… you are neither an Old Style nor a New Generation. You are a dragon without a style, a Nameless Dragon,*" Hudson emotionlessly told Hikari.<p>

"No! I... I'm the Light Dragon Slayer! An Old Style Dragon Slayer! My master told me himself!" Hikari rejected, looking at Hudson, enraged that he was called a Nameless Dragon.

"Whether you believe it or not, it's true." Hudson looked away from the angered Dragon Slayer. "I don't know about you but I need to go help out my guild," replied Hudson as he walked away from Hikari.

_"It's a lie! Master said it himself! He said I was an Old Style Dragon Slayer!**"_ Hikari pushed himself onto his knees before collapsing again. Hikari could only sigh at the trouble he was having. _"Whatever I did before his attack hit me, it sure used up a huge amount of my magic."_Once again, Hikari forced himself up, this time getting himself stand up. It hurt to stand and it was difficult to breath. These were probably the side-effects of his new, unknown technique. As the light mage limped through the forest, the water mage's words echoed in his head.

_"I don't know about you, but I need to help out my guild."_

"Something... must have... happened..." Hikari panted. Once he made it back to Magnolia, Hikari spotted lacrima floating above the town. His increased hearing picked up the sounds of lightning and fire clashing west of him. _"What's going? What was Hudson talking about? What could have happened at the guild? What the heck is a Nameless Dragon!"_Despite all of the questions that were swarming his mind, he knew the first thing to do was get rid of the lacrima. As he prepared to use his roar, Hikari saw other types of magic fly towards the lacrima as well. "Looks like I'm not the only doing this! But first." Hikari began inhaling in the sunlight around him*** until he swallowed the light whole. "Light Dragon's Roar!" A large beam of light (smaller than before despite his consumption of his element) smashed into one of the lacrima but after its destruction, a jolt of lightning blasted Hikari. "D-Dang it... Link magic..." Hikari grunted before passing out.

_That night...  
><em>  
>"I get to help out with the parade!" shouted Hikari as he stared at Mira with utter joy. It was his first day there and he already got to help out with something as big as the Fantasia parade.<p>

"Yup, especially with so many people injured. We need as much help as we can get," answered Mira.

"So this is Hikari?" asked an armored-clad lady with scarlet hair. She put her hand out as Hikari quickly took her hand.

"That's me. You must be Erza-san the Titania," answered Hikari, shaking Erza's hand. "I've heard about the Titania and the Salamander during my traveling. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Master told me about your arrival so welcome to Fairy Tail, Scarred Light," she greeted, whispering the last so only he could hear. He temporarily gained a look of shocked but quickly went back to his happy demeanor. As he and Erza talked, Hikari occasionally heard a muffled voice speak up. At some point, the muffling was so continuous that Hikari had to look for the source of the sound. He eventually found out it was two, mummified mages. One had red eyes, several metal piercings on his face and super black and spiky hair while the other had mildly spiky hair that was pink, coal-black eyes and wore a white scarf with black lines.

"What are you looking at, kid?" the black-haired wizard questioned.

"I'm Hikari Ryuusaga the Light Dragon Slayer." As if on instinct, the pink-haired teen jumped up and stared at Hikari as if he was expecting him to spit out everything he knew. While the wizard stared at him, Hikari was able to get a whiff of their scents. _"Judging by their scents..._Are you guys the Fire and Iron Dragon Slayers?"

"Why would we tell you that?"

"Your scents gave it away. He smells mostly like a bonfire while you smell like an ironsmith's workshop." The scarf-wearing wizard began mumbling something to the pierced one. Hikari stared at the two while they conversed with one another until the Iron Dragon Slayer turned to Hikari.

"I guess you are a Dragon Slayer if you could scent us out. The idiot next to me is Salamander and I'm Gajeel," Gajeel explained while Natsu stood up and started mumbling (probably cursing something) at Gajeel (which surprised Hikari that Gajeel could understand him). During their argument, Hikari crept away and walk back towards the bar. As he approached the bar, he saw a familiar blonde talking to Mira.

"Lucy-san!" The blonde turned her head to see the young Dragon Slayer running towards her. "I need to thank you for earlier. If it wasn't for you, I might have been pulled into the guild's fight."

"You're welcome, Hikari," smiled Lucy as Hikari sat in one of the stools.

"Are you going to be in the parade, Lucy-san?" asked Hikari. Lucy nodded, signifying they were both going to be in it. "Good luck tonight!"

"You too." The Fantasia parade was a site to behold, Hikari was told when he was younger. The parade was like a beautiful array of magic that would take your breath away. He could not wait until the parade started.

**References:**

***You'll find out what a Nameless Dragon is later but if anyone wants to take a guess be my guest. Winner gets a cookie.**

****Yakumo didn't know what a Nameless Dragon was so the closest type of Dragon Slayer to what Hikari is an Old Style**

*****He couldn't be a Light Dragon Slayer if he couldn't eat light. The way he eats his element is complicated, though. Hikari can only eat natural light (like sunlight, light produced by fire, lightning, or any other kind of natural element) and light magic that isn't his own. What's strange, though, is that he can't eat artificial light (mainly flashlights, lamps, or any other electrically powered light source) and that will be explained later on.**

_**Wow… that was a long reference… I'm sorry if Gajeel, Natsu, Mira, Erza, or Lucy (I'm surprised I haven't introduced Happy or Gray yet) are OOC but if you guys have any tips on improving I'm more than happy to hear them. Anyways, the next chapter will be the end of the Introduction and Fighting Festival arcs. For the next arc do you guys want Hikari somehow involved with the Oracion Seis arc or would you like him to have his own personal arc? A poll will be posted so you guys can decide. Hikari's team will be formed either during the next chapter or during the filler chapters (there's only going to be 2 or 3 or possibly 4) or during the new arc. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Bye for now!**_

_**-LunarBlaze**_


	6. Chapter 5: The End of the Day the Begin

_**Sorry for the long wait, everyone (stupid homework and writer's block…). This chapter is pretty boring and kind of unimportant so you can skip it but some references in the future about this chapter may confuse you. Anyways, I'm a little upset by the turn of events in Fairy Tail with Natsu and the others missing and Fairy Tail being a super tiny guild with barely any members now…**_

_**Forget what I said above and enjoy the chapter.**_

**Journey of the Scarred Light**

**Chapter 5:The End of the Day; the Beginning of a New One**

"Alright so I'll be with Natsu-san doing Dragon Slayer techniques?"

"Yup! I told Natsu you were going to help him out. He didn't like it at first, but he seems to somewhat agree now."

"Ummm... okay... I'm going to go see if he's ready." Hikari felt like the happiest person alive, but at the time, the unluckiest person too. He did not know anything about the Fire Dragon Slayer other than he was beaten to a pulp by an S-class wizard but beat him somehow, he is Fairy Tail's problem child, he picks fights A LOT, he is the leader of Team Natsu (unofficial for some people), and he is a Dragon Slayer. As Hikari got closer to Natsu's station, he heard something similar to grumbling. "Natsu-san? What's going?" The young mage's eyes darted back and forth the somewhat open area (since Natsu's part in the parade was mainly just animals rolling on the ground). He felt something pass by him from behind but when he turned around, nothing was there (he's too occupied to think about listening or smelling right now). Just as the Light Dragon Slayer was about to leave, a creature popped up in front of him. "What the!"

"Hahahaha! We got you!" cheered a familiar voice.

"Aye!" agreed a higher-pitched one. Not wanting the duo to reveal them themselves (a little scared they'll go a too little far on that one), Hikari decided to scent them out. They were hiding behind the crates on his right. He scrutinized around the crates until he saw a tuft of pink. "I found you!" Hikari yelled as he grabbed the tuft. It yelped and jumped out from its hiding spot along with a blue blur. Once the two blurs landed, one was Natsu (now with his vest on too and fewer bandages on his face) and a floating blue cat. "WHAT THE HECK! A FLYING CAT THAT'S BLUE!" Natsu and the cat looked at each other then back at the stunned Hikari.

"My name's Happy!" the blue cat introduced cheerfully.

"Um. Nice to meet you, Happy-kun. Natsu-san, you know that I'm helping you, right?"

"I know but I told everyone that I DON'T need help with my part!" the Fire Dragon Slayer screamed, letting some fire ooze its way out of his mouth in anger. Hikari felt as if he was a child and Natsu was the monster (to Hikari, Happy was Natsu's sidekick) and he had to learn how to enjoy being around the monster. "But you're the guy from earlier, right? You look a little different." Indeed, Hikari looked slightly different for the parade. He wore a loose, dark red shirt with a golden-white pinwheel design on the back; long gray pants; and white shoes (bandages were also covering his arms and head). His hair was as flat as Mirajane could force it (it really is spiky) and a few spikes were still standing.

"Yeah, I'm still the same Hikari, Natsu-san" replied Hikari as Natsu began looking at strangely.

"Why are you calling me '-san'?" Natsu asked, scratching his head (and just noticing that Hikari was giving him an honorific).

"I'm just trying to be polite." Natsu and Happy shook their heads. The Fire Dragon Slayer slugged his arm across the light mage's shoulder and gave him a toothy grin.

"Come on! There's no need to be so polite! Relax and have fun, this the Fantasia parade for Pete's sake!" Hikari could not help but laugh at the older mage's enthusiasm. At first, Natsu would appear to be a rough person (which he sort of his) but he's actually a lot more fun than Hikari thought. "The parade's about to start! Let's get ready!" Natsu dragged Hikari over to their spots as the floats ahead began to march forward. "All you need to do is do some tricks with your magic like breath it and juggle it and other stuff like that!"

"Sounds simple enough." Hikari could not wait to get out there and have fun. Once the two Dragon Slayers reached the crowded streets, the adrenaline began to race through Hikari's body. Light engulfed Hikari's hands as he started to juggle the spheres. The Fire Dragon Slayer glanced over to the younger teen and smiled wildly, juggling his fire faster than Hikari. Seeing this challenge, Hikari added more light to his act. The two mages continued to add more of their respective elements and juggle faster and faster. The crowd was impressed by their skill and chanting and cheering began to fill the air. Hikari and Natsu looked back at each other, nodded, and stopped juggling. The citizens stared at them confused until the two began taking a deep breath.

"Light Dragon's…"

"Fire Dragon's…"

"ROAR!" The two mages breathed light and fire and the two elements began to intertwine with each other and suddenly explode in the air. Cheering began to envelop the air even more. Natsu glanced at Hikari and gave him an impressed look. Hikari smiled back, happy that the older mage liked the idea. As the parade marched on, the Light Dragon Slayer glimpsed towards Makarov's float and saw him holding up his hand. He was about to ask Natsu what the master was doing until he saw the pink-haired wizard doing it too. Not wanting to be out of place, Hikari copied Natsu's hand sign. "_What is he doing? Is this something they do every parade?"_ The parade was amazing nonetheless. After the parade ended and everyone had gone home, Hikari wearily trudged back home. Using his breath multiple times in Fantasia ran his magic dry until he could barely make even a tiny spark of light. "_I definitely know what I'm doing tomorrow…"_

_Fairy Tail Guild, Makarov's office_

"I see… so he really is a Nameless Dragon just like Yakumo said he is," Makarov sighed. He hoped that it was just a speculation but now that is had been confirmed, the Master did not know what to expect. "I trust that you can handle the mission I'm about to give, right?" The mage he was talking to nodded his head. "I want you to keep an eye on him and make sure nothing happens to him. If something were to happen, who knows what the outcome would be."

"Don't worry, Master, I'll stay close to him," answered the young man.

"Not only will this mission affect him but it will affect the guild itself. So remember, do not _them_ get anywhere near Hikari. This is your last chance to rethink any second doubts you might have."

"I have already thought about the consequences. I am fully prepared for the mission."

"Alright then. Your mission has now begun, Hudson."

_**Sorry if this chapter was boring or confusing or short or some other fourth thing. I have now realized I can only do weekly updates (occasionally two chapters but I should be able to get more chapters in during vacations [possibly]). I will not have any phone or computer access on Monday (yes, tomorrow) through Thursday (and possibly Friday) since I have a school trip. I'm sorry about if any of you or mad or upset with me with my lack of updates but school has definitely been a pain in the neck for me. Anyways review and see you next chapter. Bye for now!**_

_**-LunarBlaze**_


	7. Chapter 6: Double Trouble Chaos

_**Here's the first filler chapter, everyone. This one has no plot development, fighting, or anything of the sort. Just a little character development and warm fuzzies. I know for sure I'll have at least two fillers and either the third will be another filler or it will start the next arc. Remember, the poll is still up but after the undecided chapter is posted, it will be taken down. Note: if you say what you want to happen, the vote will be null and void until you enter it. Anyways read and enjoy and review!**_

**Journey of the Scarred Light**

**Chapter 6: Double Trouble Mistake**

"Wait a sec, Mira-san! I have to do what?" Hikari asked for the second time.

"You have to watch the twins, Hikari," Mira repeated.

"Why do _I_ have to watch them?" Hikari questioned. He light mage didn't hate the twins; he actually liked having them around. Only in the guild, though. The Dragon Slayer heard about the twins' mischief and none of it sounded good.

"Someone needs to watch them to make sure their antics don't get out of hand since they're not on a mission and Erza isn't here to control them. It's just for today." Hikari could only sigh. It was his second day as a Fairy Tail member and he _really_ wanted to go on a mission. But with this new assignment, there was no way he could.

"_Well it is only for one day,"_ Hikari thought. There wasn't really anything that interested Hikari on the request board. The guild was too quiet without Natsu. All there was left to do was wander Magnolia. He really didn't have any other choice. "Fine, I'll watch them."

"Great! I'll go tell to meet you at your place!"

"Okay!" Hikari yelled back as he exited the guild. As the teen came closer to his apartment, he heard a faint crash above him. Looking up, Hikari saw the lights in his apartment were on. It could only mean one thing. _"Oh no…"_ Hikari quickly raced upstairs and found his apartment a mess. Cabinets and drawers were wide open, one of the doors was hanging by one hinge and several of his belongings were lying on the floor.

"Look! Hikari's home!" shouted Daichi.

"Wh-What happened?" Hikari stammered. Not once in his whole life had he lived in a messy apartment.* Well, now he knows what one looks like, sort of.

"We were waiting for you but we got bored after awhile," answered Hikaru as she fixed her beanie.

"So we started playing tag and that's how your apartment got really messy," Daichi finished. Hikari couldn't believe that the twins could make such a mess in such a short amount of time. One question bothered Hikari a lot though. How did they get in? "So what are we doing now?"

"First, we need to clean up my home then we can play," answered Hikari in the calmest tone he could muster at the moment.

"But we don't want to!" the twins complained at the same time. The Dragon Slayer was taken aback by their perfect synchronization. He didn't know how long it would take before he got used to it.

"After we clean up, I PROMISE we'll do something fun." The Water Dragon Slayers' eyes lit up as soon as the word "promise" left Hikari's mouth. Once the cleaning and organizing was done, the three went out to do whatever seemed fun to the twins. That was Hikari's biggest mistake yet. The first thing the twins did was barrel racing down a steep hill (with them each inside a barrel) and into the lake (Hikari almost drowned because he couldn't get out of the barrel). Their second activity was playing tricks on the forest Vulcan (on several occasions, Hikari almost squished by the Vulcan). As for the rest of their activities… it's better if you didn't find out what the rest were (since most- no ALL of them almost killed Hikari). By the time the two twelve year olds were out of activities, Hikari felt like he could drop dead at any moment.

"That was fun!" shouted Hikaru as her twin nodded in agreement.

"What should we do next, though?" Daichi asked, looking at Hikari.

"Let's just stop for today. It's going to rain soon," Hikari replied as he pointed to the dark clouds above them.

"That's it! We should play a game that involves the rain!" Daichi concluded.

"Yeah! We could play-" Hikari did NOT want to play another live-or-death game. This was the last straw.

"NO! No more games! No more games that almost get me killed!" Hikari yelled as the twins looked at him with surprised. Not once had he yelled at them all day. "The only reason WHY I agreed to this is because I had no other choice! I never wanted to do this in the first place!" After his rant, Hikari noticed the two water wizards weren't with him anymore. At that moment, realization hit him in the head like a ton of bricks. He made them upset. "Stupid! Why did I say any of that!" Hikari hit himself on the head. The fifteen year old didn't mean what he said literally. The stress was tearing him apart that eventually he snapped, but he snapped _in front_ of them when he could have done it after the day was over. As soon as rain began to fall, Hikari took off to find Hikaru and Daichi. Minutes began to pass as Hikari searched all over Magnolia. _"Where could they be? I practically searched all over the place and I still haven't found them yet."_ Then it struck him. What if they were in the forest? _"It's worth a shot."_ The Light Dragon Slayer quickly raced towards the Western Forest. It was the closest place to their location so it was worth a shot. As he ran through bushes and branches and leaves, Hikari tripped over a something. He glanced back and saw a leg. "Hikaru-chan? Daichi-kun?"

"Go away!" they cried in unison.

"Guys, listen. I'm sorry for yelling at you. The whole idea of watching you guys and the near-death experiences just stressed me out. I didn't mean anything that I said," apologized Hikari as he looked at the bush they were hiding under. Silence was now held in their conversation. After what seemed like forever, rustling erupted from the bush.

"Do you really mean what you said?" Hikaru asked, gaining a nod from Hikari. The twins glanced at each other and then back at Hikari.

"We forgive you!" Daichi and Hikaru smiled. Hikari was glad that the two forgave him.

"Thanks! Let's go dry up at my place until the rain cle- ACHOO!" Hikari sneezed as the twins giggled.

"It looks like you caught a cold, Hikari," Daichi commented, trying to hold back a fit of laughter. It made Hikari wonder how he was the only one who caught a cold.

"Let's just head back already…" the Dragon Slayer mumbled. Despite how everything started out at first, everything turned out alright in the end. Mostly alright.

**References:**

***Maru always made the apartment he and Hikari lived in spotless so Hikari picked up this trait from Maru.**

_**See. Warm fuzzies and a little character development. So I'm sorry that I made all of you wait for just this one filler chapter. I want to thank COOKIEMONSTER0077 for letting me use Daichi and Hikaru (the two of them will make appearances every few chapters and eventually have a role to play in an arc) and Edward the Pure for giving some advice to help me get out of my writer's block. I advise you read their stories and review them. They're really, REALLY good. Anyways, the next filler will be a bit more exciting and I already have most of the beginning written down so all there's left is the rest. Until my next update, your next update, or your or my next PM, bye for now!**_


	8. Chapter 7: The First Request

_**Hey guys! I'm starting to get a ton of inspiration so that means faster updates! I finally decided what the unknown chapter will be. It will be a filler, but it will not be a random filler. But you guys will find out why sooner or later. Anyways, another OC is introduced in this chapter and a guest OC will briefly appear. Sorry if I'm boring you guys. Anyways, read and review! (I've noticed I say "anyways" a lot in reviews, PMs, and ANs...)**_

**Journey of the Scarred Light**

**Chapter 7: The First Request**

"_The first request I take at Fairy Tail and it's only a C-rank one. Whatever made me take it in the first place?"_ Hikari walked through the crowded streets of Magnolia, thinking about the mission he took on. He didn't once look at the mission until after Mira approved it. _"But she did look a little shocked when she saw the address."_* Then mission requested for Dragon Slayer to recover something but other than that, the reward (which was 45,000 jewels)**, and the location, nothing else was in the description. When he thought about it, the Dragon Slayer requirement and the location were what probably attracted Hikari in the first place. As his thoughts clouded his mind, a hard knock to the head brought Hikari back to reality. "What was that for!"

"You were blocking a part of the street," a child replied nonchalantly. He appeared to be much younger than Hikari. He had short smoke grey hair, yellow eyes, and pale skin but slightly tanned. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with gold Fairy Tail stamps on the front, back, and the shoulders of the shirt; a pair of blood red cargo pants; and a pair of rectangular tinted glasses. He also carried a katana with a green blade, a white circular guard, and a gold-colored handle in his left hand. He didn't appear to be angry at the Dragon Slayer, but at the same time, he didn't look too happy with him either.

"Are you from Fairy Tai-?" Hikari asked, still holding his head from the hit. Then he noticed the child walking away from him, not paying the slightest attention to his question. "H-Hey! I was talking to you!" The boy ignored him completely and just kept walking. _"I don't have time to be distracted! I gotta meet the client now!"_ The light mage began to hastily trek through the streets, trying to reach his destination on time. Eventually, he stopped in front of the apartment building where his client was living at. _"This looks like the place."_ It still made him question why the client was a Magnolian citizen. _"Hopefully I'll find out after this is all over."_ After climbing up at least four staircases and walking down who-knows-how-many halls, the light mage arrived at the door. Hikari was about to knock when the door suddenly opened to reveal a lady. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties and had shoulder-length black hair, and very lightly tanned skin. She wore a dark red shirt with sleeves that ended at her elbows (it also had a single white stripe going diagonally across the shirt), black pants, and gray shoes. What caught Hikari's attention were her dark-bronze eyes. "Are you the client for the item request?"

"Yes, come inside," she replied as Hikari walked in. The apartment was about the size of his, only a little bigger. "I'm not surprised it didn't take that long for someone to take my request. But are you a Dragon Slayer?"

"Yes. Why do you need a Dragon Slayer, though?" Hikari asked.

"You see. The one who took my possession is a mage. I'm not sure what guild they're from, and the only proof I have that they're from a guild is a note they leave in my house every day when I'm not here, and the writing is made from a magic pen. Here's the note is from this morning." She took out a small paper from her pocket and handed to Hikari. The somewhat-glowing writing on the paper looked more like chicken scratch than writing.

_Wears the amoolet! Give it to us noe!_

"I know their writing isn't the best but it's the only clue I have," the client replied.

"Don't worry. I'll have that special item of yours back in no time!" Hikari shouted as he started sniffing the paper. "It's faint... but I can still pick up their scent." The brunette swiftly jumped through the window and began to follow the mage's scent. Something about the scent seemed familiar but Hikari didn't know why ***. The scent continued to lead the Fairy Tail wizard into the forest until a ledge appeared on the horizon. _"A dead end? But how did they get back to their guild then?"_ Hikari looked over the edge and saw some stone stairs carved into the side. _"Well, that answers one question."_ Before he could go down, the Dragon Slayer swiftly turned and blocked an attack. Although, it was practically useless considering the enemy used a sword. Hikari held his arm painfully, stumbling back a little from the force.

"It looks like we have a _little_ trespasser," replied the tallest male, emphasizing the word little.

"Look. He's a little fairy," jeered a male with bright orange hair as he pointed at Hikari's stamp.

"This is going to be easy if he's a puny fai-" Before the third wizard could finish his sentence, Hikari slammed his fist directly into face making the older male fly back a few feet.

"Don't you dare... TALK ABOUT FAIRY TAIL LIKE THAT!" Hikari lit his fists with light and ran toward the remaining to wizards. The light wizard knew one thing for sure. These wizards had to be the ones who took his clients possessions

"Why you! Take Over! Demon Soul!" The tallest one was quickly engulfed in pure black shadows. Before Hikari could see what he turned into, he felt something cut his leg.

"Wind Make: Hurricane Cutter!" The second wizard released dozens of blade-shaped wind towards the Hikari. As swiftly as he could, he dodged the wind blades as they cut down the trees in the area. These mages were starting to tick Hikari off. First, they call him little (which he kinda is since he's a little below average height). Second, they make fun of Fairy Tail. Third, they were just downright annoying.

"I've had it with you guys! Light Dragon's Gliding Wings!" The light mage pushed all of the wind away with the force of his magic. Light streamed through the forest, whipping anything it touched other that its creator. After his attack settled down, he realized only two of the three mages were knocked out from the attack. Hikari tried to locate the third but neither his sense of hearing or smell could pick up the enemy. He had exhausted his energy and magic so even if he found the last one, Hikari would be too tired to keep up. _"I'm getting nowhere with this fight. I need to tri-"_ Hikari's came to a screeching halt when he felt something hit the back of his head. It was the Take Over mage. A faint, quick smile spread over Hikari's face before he fell onto the floor.

"It looks like we have another wizard to toy with." The last wizard standing draped Hikari over shoulder and began to traverse down the stone stairs. Soon enough, he entered the cave at the bottom and darkness welcomed them both.

**References:**

***You'll find out later why Mirajane was shocked**

****$450 (Again, you guys will find out why she was rewarding that much since I think the average C-rank reward is $75-$150)**

*****the same answer as the other two references: you'll find out later**

_**I'm pretty sure you guys now know why the next filler is "special". If not, you'll find out next chapter. Anyways, I would like to thank Edward the Pure for the OC (the OC's identity will be revealed later) and as for the "guest", guess what story she's from (she's my OC but she's also being used in another story). As for the references, you guys can guess the reasons behind them. Correct guesses will either get a cyber cookie or MAYBE something better but the answers will be revealed next chapter. Anyways, my next update might take me awhile. For this story that is. I already started on the next chapter for my SE fic so look forward to it. Until then, bye for now!**_


	9. Chapter 8: Mission Resolved

_**Hello my fellow readers and manga/anime fans. I know I said it would be awhile before I posted this (I actually finished writing this chapter on Sunday but put off posting it for a bit), but I had a ton of inspiration for this chapter and I was afraid that if I put it off writing the chapter, I would lose the inspiration. In other words, I sort of lied. Anyways, the poll ending is today so this is the final call for votes. The result will be up tomorrow around 6:00 P.M. Anyways, I read the reviews for the last chapter and the questions will be answered in this chapter (that also includes questions that weren't stated). In this chapter you'll also find out the connection between Hikari and the dark guild and who the client is (unless you already know who she is) and what her role is in this filler is. I'm giving away too much aren't I? Whatever, read, enjoy, and review! (PS if you haven't read the newest FT chapter, it announced that a movie will be made for the anime.**_

_**(PSS there is also another OVA coming out next year about a never-before-seen original story about "Natsu's secret")**_

**The Journey of the Scarred Light**

**Chapter 8: Mission Resolved and Towards Another Day**

Darkness encased the two wizards until a dim light began to penetrate the cave. Outside the cave was a large building in the shape of a giant oak tree. Above what appeared to be the main entrance was an emblem. The emblem was two swords clashing and behind them was a crescent moon. The Take Over mage entered the tree-like guild, Hikari still wrung over his shoulder. When he entered the guild, not one soul was present in the room. "They must all be out gathering still," the mage said as he made his way up the wooden stairs. At the very top of the stairs was a large door with a "do not disturb" sign on it. Ignoring the sign, he entered the room and dropped Hikari onto the floor with a loud thud.

"What's the meaning of this, Leo! I told you no useless children!" yelled a woman in her late thirties.

"I know but he's a fairy and a Dragon Slayer. You always said you wanted a Dragon Slayer," replied Leo, smiling at his "achievement'.

"Since he's a Dragon Slayer, I guess I can make an exception. But making him work forcefully for us won't work so I guess I'll have to use my magic on him." The master of the guild brought her hand to Hikari's forehead. "Little Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, your memories as a fairy will end," a light began to envelope her hand and Hikari's body, "and your new life as a crusader will now begi-" A hand grabbed hers and brightly lit up. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Now I see why your scents were so familiar. You're the ones who tried to get me to kill Maru," Hikari replied, anger seeping in through his pores. "Luckily, you're little plan failed when Maru brought me back to my senses."

"How are you awake! I knocked you out!" Leo shouted before Hikari punched him with his light magic.

"I used your little sneak attack to my advantage. I just _pretended_ it knocked me out," the Dragon Slayer answered as he cracked his knuckles (AN: but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a bruise from the hit).

"_Wait. A kid with brother named Maru, a Dragon Slayer…_ You're that kid we tried to brainwash two years ago!" the master concluded (when she said this, this is what Hikari was thinking, "No duh, genius..."). "What do you want? Revenge? You already got it when you and your brother beat my entire guild senseless!"

"I'm not here for revenge. I'm here for my client's possession that _you_ guys took." Hikari was already upset with these guys for bashing Fairy Tail and insulting him. Remembering what they did to him and his brother just made things a whole lot worst. "Tell me where her item is and I'll leave. No harm done to you, your guild, or anything else."

"Like I'm going to tell you! Fire that burns the brightest will hurt the most! Heaven's Fire!" The guild master fired a large ball of fire at Hikari. The light mage smirked and began to suck in the fire's light. The sphere began to turn darker and darker until it suddenly disappeared. "Wh-What just happened! ?"

I've had it with you dark guilds already. Light Dragon's Heavenly Rain!" A small sphere of light formed in Hikari's palm. When he released it, hundreds of droplets of light rained down on the guild master, causing a huge, bright explosion. As the smoke cleared, Hikari rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Man, they're even weaker than before." The teen looked around the now-messy room when he smelled something vaguely familiar. He followed the scent out the room and stopped in front of a door with a huge lock and several sets of runes. "Piece of cake." Hikari grabbed onto the railing behind him and took a strong stance. "Light Dragon's Roar!" The burst of light collided with the door with a loud bang, almost forcing the rails to break apart. Inside the room were many objects ranging from jewelry to furniture to magical items. "They sure love to collect things," Hikari whistled, sniffing out his client's scent. "There's so many scents. Good thing she decided to have the meeting in her house or else I would have take everything in this room to find out what belonged to her." The light wizard followed the faint smell until he came across a guitar. He sensed a huge amount of magic from it and his smelled his client's scent on it. "This must be it." When he picked it up, an unbearable pain travelled through Hikari's body, causing him to drop the guitar. Whoever his client was, she had a large amount of magical power to be able to use the magical instrument. Aware of the guitar's power, Hikari quickly picked it up and put the strap on (also as he picked it up the second time, he saw something interesting on the back). "Alright, it looks like my job is… wait, her scent is on four other objects." The Light Dragon Slayer quickly followed the other scents until he came across four rings. One had dark blue music notes all around the ring, the second one had a red feather-like pattern, the third had the kanji for hunter on it, and the fourth had runes engraved all over it. The first three rings had her scent on them but the fourth also faintly had someone else's scent on it. Hikari decided to ask his client some questions when he got back so he stuffed the rings into his pocket and began his dash back to Magnolia (although, he was limping a little from the previous battle).

"_I wonder if he found them…"_ The young mistress stared out her window, wondering if the young mage was okay. As her thoughts lingered in her mind, a knock came from the door. She stood up and walked towards the door. When she opened it, it revealed an exhausted Hikari. "I see you got back in one piece." Hikari nodded and walked into her apartment. He sat down on her couch in a tired heap.

"Here's your item," Hikari replied, feeling the pain slowly travel through him as he waited for his client to grab it.

"Thank you so much," she thanked as the pain subsided in Hikari arm.

"Hold on." Hikari reached into his pocket and took out the rings. "I found these too. Did you know they had them?" She shook her head, grabbing the rings from Hikari.

"I knew they were gone but I didn't think that guild stole them. Thank you for returning them. They mean a lot to me." She slipped the three gold rings onto her left hand and the rune ring onto her right index finger. She got up from her seat and walked away. About a minute later, she came back with a huge stack of money.

"Th-That's WAY MORE than 45,000 jewels!" Hikari shouted.

"I know but you don't know how much these rings mean to me," his client said.

"I'm grateful and a little flattered that you want to pay me so much but how about you just answer a few questions of mine and we call it even?" the Dragon Slayer asked as the client slowly nodded in agreement.

"At least let me treat your injuries it's the least I can do for all the trouble I made you go through." It was Hikari's turn to agree.

"You were a mage from Fairy Tail, right? I saw the symbol on the back of the guitar," Hikari asked, wincing as she applied some medicine to his leg wound.

"That's correct. I'm still technically a member but I'm not an active member right now," she answered as she finished wrapping Hikari's leg.

"My next question is why did you stop taking missions?"

"I promised my future to a friend of mine before he left for a journey. I didn't want to risk losing our future together, even though it was already guaranteed that we would be with each other. I told Master that I wouldn't take another mission until he came back safe and sound."

"Why are those rings so important to you?"

"They represent me and two of my friends. The one with the runes, on the other hand, is something he personally gave to me before he left."

"So what do the runes mean then?"

"The person who gave you the ring will always come back to you someday."

"Why did those dark guild members keep asking for an amulet?"

"My friend used holder magic so he used amulets. He was a very powerful S-rank mage so they probably thought I was holding onto a powerful amulet for him when I really didn't."

"Why were you giving out so much for a magic guitar?" This question took Hikari awhile to think of.

"I also use holder magic so I need this guitar to use magic. That's one reason and my second reason is that this is a very special guitar and nothing could possibly replace. My third reason is my second magic isn't very useful in these situations." That took Hikari by surprise. "Is that it or is there more?"

"No. I'm good. You answered everything I that was on my mind so I'm good."

"Well, I'm finished with your injuries so you're free to go now." She handed Hikari his reward and he headed out the door (he still limped a little).

"Wait." He turned around, making the older female wonder what else was on his mind. "I never asked for your name. My name is Hikari by the way. I just joined a couple of days ago."

"My name's Aoi. It was nice meeting you, Hikari," Aoi answered, smiling at Hikari.

"Well, if you have any more requests, Aoi-san, I'll be glad to help you out. Free of charge too!" Hikari grinned.

"Okay." The light wizard said his last goodbye and headed home (stumbling a little bit from magic exhaustion and limping from his injuries). Aoi shut the door and looked out the window, where the sun was setting in the horizon. She couldn't help but smile as she reflected her experience today. _"Fairy Tail still has a great spirit that only members would understand. This unified will even has the ability to bring amazing people to the guild. Even though they're crazy and rambunctious, they are a family that looks out for each other. Hikari is no doubt a part of this family and carrying the spirit of Fairy Tail with him already. Wouldn't you agree, Izaya?"_

_**Alright, and that is the end of the first filler arc (yes, there are more coming)! I think I answered all of the questions but if I somehow didn't, then PM the question(s) or just put them in the review and I'll answer them as soon as I can unless it's about Hikari, the Nameless Dragon thing (I told you this would come up sometimes), his past, other OCs that haven't been revealed yet, what the other arcs are, or anything similar. Anyways, Aoi is the main female character from The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Power (by Edward the Pure) and my OC, and Izaya is the main main character from the story I just mentioned. The story is great so I advise you readers to read the story. Sorry but I had to free advertise his story. I really like it. Moving on, this was my longest chapter by a long-shot since it contains 2,196 words, including the ANs. I know this chapter seems a bit too long and a bit boring but don't worry, the next plot developing arc is coming next chapter! Anyways until my next update or PM, bye for now!**_


	10. Chapter 9: Nightmares can come True

_**Hello my fellow readers, writers, authors, students, young adults, ect. Anyways, this chapter is the beginning of the Oracion Seis arc! Hikari plays a role in this arc but more on the sidelines. In other words, he has a role in the Oracion Seis arc but in his own way. Anyways, after this chapter, READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE BOTTOM. THERE IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT DOWN THERE, AND NO, YOU CAN'T SKIP THE CHAPTER JUST TO READ IT. Sorry about that but that was so it would stick in your head the entire chapter just in case. I know, I'm probably weirding some of you out right now so let's just get to reading and reviewing.**_

**Journey of the Scarred Light**

**Chapter 9: Nightmares can come True **

Light was just appearing over the horizon in Magnolia. As the light continued to rise, a figure could be seen walking down the main road to Fairy Tail. He appeared to be in his early twenties, had dirty-blonde flat hair, deep green eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a zipped up brown trench coat, dark blue pants, and brown combat boots. The look on his face carried nothing but bad news.

_Later that day_

In the area where Hikari was residing, everything was now beginning to bustle. But inside his apartment, the light mage was still asleep, dreaming.

_"Maru! Maru! Where are you!" ten year old Hikari yelled as he ran through a village that was destroyed by a storm recently. "Maru!"_

_"Hikari! Over here!" Maru's voice shouted back._

_"I'm coming!" Hikari followed the sound of his brother's voice until he arrived in an empty courtyard. "Maru! This isn't funny!"_

_"So you want your brother back, do ya?" A husky asked from behind, grapping Hikari by the neck. The light mage began to thrash in the hold but as he continued, the man behind made his grip tighter and tighter every passing second. Eventually, Hikari stopped with the lack of oxygen._

_"Wh-Where's Maru...?" The light wizard panted. Everything started to look fuzzy to him with barely any oxygen getting to his head._

_"Watch the show, boy," the man replied. In front of them was a lankier man and a seriously injured Maru. The lanky man was standing over Maru who was lying face down in the ground, unconscious. A short sword formed in the man's hand and he swiftly swung it down onto Maru's neck, killing him. Blood splattered onto the floor and Hikari stared, not knowing whether to feel absolutely terrified or furious._

_"Maru! Maru!" Hikari once again began to thrash. The skinny man looked at Hikari with crazed eyes and began to make his way towards Hikari. Sensing the killer's magical energy, Hikari started kick and swing his arms even faster, but this time, out of fear. He wanted to run away and as far away from his brother's murderer._

_"No one can save you now..." the man with the sword said eerily, raising his sword. Hikari didn't know what would bring his death first. It was either suffocation or being cut in half. In an instant, the sword came down and everything went black._

"NO!" Hikari woke with a start in cold sweat. His heart was pounding and his breathing was in ragged rasps. Fear echoed through his body with every breathe he took. The teen nervously had his hands hover over his neck, remembering the pain and fear feeling real. _"I hate it... when this happens."_ Hikari grabbed his head and pulled his knees to his chest. In the situation when Hikari didn't have memory dreams but instead nightmares (AN: other than nightmares, memories are all Hikari sees in his sleep), Maru would be there to assure him it wouldn't happen. But now, he was on his own. The Dragon Slayer began to tremble greatly, not knowing how to help himself in his state of mind. _"Every time I have a nightmare, they all… they all feel so real." _A knock on the door brought Hikari back to his senses and reality. He couldn't let anyone see the way he was. Nobody. The light wizard got out of bed and trudged towards the door. Once he opened it, it revealed a gray-haired child. "Y-You again!"

"I came here to deliver a message. You need to be at the guild at 12 pm sharp," the child stated, leaving soon afterwards since his job was done.

"Th-Thanks... _Why did I need to be at the guild at a specific time? It's not like I wasn't going to come. But then again, if it's a mission, I might just be too shaken up."_ It was true. Whenever Maru wasn't around to help Hikari get the nightmare out of his mind, it would bother and scare him for hours, possibly days, depending how bad it was. _"I'll find out once I get there."_ After about an hour on deciding if he should really go or not, the Light Dragon Slayer began to make his way towards guild, deciding to go. As he came closer to the guild, he picked up a familiar scent. It was too familiar for Hikari to miss it. Hikari began to sprint towards Fairy Tail, knowing why he was needed at a specific time. Hikari ran through the hall and arrived outside of Makarov's office door. Panting, he waited for Makarov to let him in (He left around 11:30 and now it... 11:50). After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened to reveal a man with the familiar scent.

"Hello, Hikari. It's been awhile hasn't it?" the older man greeted.

"Yeah, it's been awhile, Yakumo-san," Hikari greeted back. Yakumo led him inside and had him sit down. The only ones in the room were Hikari, Makarov, and Yakumo. "So what is it that you needed me for?"

"Well, Makarov-san has something important to tell you while I have news," Yakumo answered, seriousness etched on his face.

"You know the dark guild, Oracion Seis, right, Hikari?" Makarov asked as he received a nod from the teen. "Recently, they hired a dozen small dark guilds but no one knows for sure why. I'm sending you and several other mages on the mission. The Council is aware of the alliance that was formed to stop Oracion Seis but they don't know about the team I'm sending to handle the guilds." This was what Hikari was afraid of, a mission where he could possibly mess up in his current state. "I need you to go and take care if those guilds, alright?"

"O-Of course, Makarov-san," Hikari's answer stunned himself. Why did he agree to the mission? He pushed the thought out of his mind and moved on for the time being." So what news does Yakumo-san have?" Hikari asked. Yakumo gave him saddened look and avoided Hikari's gaze.

"Hikari, I really don't know how to put this..." the blonde stated. "But Maru..." Yakumo couldn't form the final words, afraid of Hikari's reaction.

"Maru what? Did he quit the guild!" the teen questioned angrily.

"No. It's not that." This was becoming too hard for Yakumo say with every passing second. But soon enough, the words came out on their own. "Maru... Maru passed away a few days ago." The guild master hoped that Hikari would understand but this was his only brother that had left him, not some stranger.

"Y-You're… YOU'RE LYING!" Hikari accused, holding back the tears that are threatening to spill. His nightmare came true. The death of his brother came.

"I'm sorry but it is. But let me explain, Hikari. Maru died valiantly. He protected his nakama and the guild that he loved. I was also told to deliver this message to you," Yakumo explained as he handed Hikari a letter. The light wizard quickly opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear, Hikari,_

_If you're reading this right now, that probably means that my end has come. Don't be sad, little brother. Remember what I told you when you left. 'No matter where you are, no matter how far you are, we will always be one. We will always be brothers by both blood and heart.' Now that I have passed away, don't let your sadness prevent from moving. Move on so you can enjoy life with others around. Don't forget, I'll always be with you and watching over you. Live life to the fullest._

_-Maru_

His tears finally began to fall. He was alone now, but with the words Maru left behind, he can move forward.

"Hikari, if you don't want to do the mission, it's fine. I'll just-"

"No. I'll go. Like Maru said, I can't let his death make me dwell in the past." The Dragon Slayer stared at the two guild masters with determined eyes. This was his will to move on.

"Alright then. Here are your teammates for the mission," Makarov said as Yakumo opened the door. Three figures walked into the room, but only two out of the three were recognizable. The oldest one in the group was Hudson from a few days ago and the youngest one was the gray-haired kid from his first request and earlier that morning. The only female in the group new to Hikari. She had purple hair that was tied in ponytail that rested on her back, bright orange eyes, pale skin, and long fingers. She wore a black hooded jacket that had a white star on its back, an almost transparent white camisole, and white shorts that had a black belt slung across it. Her feet are bandaged and she was smoking a cigarette. "Meet Hudson, Tsukara Ichigaru, and Kazehita Ryuuya. These are the other Fairy Tail representatives for the dark guilds mission. Are the four of you ready for this mission?" They all nodded. They were prepared for the difficulties that awaited them.

_**And there's the end of this chapter and the other main characters. I will have recurring minors that will play roles in other arcs, but for now, it will be the only the majors. I don't know why but I always like making my characters miserably before I do something amazing with them (I guess it's a complex I have with my characters. I do not do this because I like to see them suffer). Anyways, I need villains for the Oracion Seis arc so you can send one in either through review or PM. On to the news I have for all of you, I will not update this story for awhile since I still need the final outline for this arc and I need to work on my SE fic. So until the outline's done and the SE fic has the same number of chapters as this one, no updates for this fic. I'm sorry if you're upset but it has to be done. I will be working on the chapters but just not posting them. If you want this process to go faster than submit villains and that should help with the fights to come. Until my next update, bye for now!**_


	11. Chapter 10: New Allies, New Enemies

_**Hello my FT readers. If you didn't already know, I have two other stories posted and trust me there are no spoilers in either of them. Even though I said I wouldn't update this story for awhile well… three things happened. One, I finished the outline; two, my new stories gave me inspiration to continue; and three, I'm still trying to work out all of details in the SE fights since I only have generally what I'm going to do. As for this arc, it's going to be much longer than the previous one. But in this chapter is going to be more of a character/plot introductory one since last chapter I just introduced new characters. Anyways, I'm giving away too much. Read and Review.**_

**Journey of the Scarred**

**Chapter 10: New Allies, New Enemies**

"Why were you guys picked to go on this mission?" Hikari asked. The masters didn't tell him anything about his teammates and or why any of them were picked to go. The only information was about the mission.

"Makarov needed an S-rank mage to help balance out the group and I was the only left," Hudson replied calmly.

"I'm not really sure why I was picked to go on this mission," Kazehita answered as she looked at Hikari and then Tsukara. "Do you two know why?"

"Not a clue really," Tsukara said quietly as Hikari shrugged.

"I guess we were the next best candidates for this since Natsu-niisan's team is handling Oracion Seis," Hikari guessed as he received a confused look from Kazehita. "I call Natsu-niisan because I look at him like a brother since he reminds me of…" Hikari's voice trailed off as he looked down. He still didn't want accept the idea that his brother was dead but there was no proof that he was alive either. There was only proof of his death. After that, the rest of the trip was silent all the way through.

"Next stop, Leonidas!" one of the workers shouted, breaking the silence between the four. As the train came to a slow stop, the team got off to head to meet with the other member of their team.

"Makarov said there would be one more member of our group," said Hudson as he looked around. They had already arrived at their rendezvous point but the fifth member was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe we're at the wrong spot," Hikari replied, taking in the scents around him to find the final member. None of the smells stood out to Hikari but he still searched anyways.

"No, this is it," Tsukara interjected. After a few minutes, a girl about Kazehita's age came running towards them. She had large, dark orange cat-like eyes, and medium tanned skin. She had layered reddish brown hair that reaches two inches past her shoulder, with a small braid on each side. Her height was 6"4', and she looked rather slim and flexible. She wore a black tank-top with a white jean jacket. The jacket had short sleeves and silver buttons. She had blue jean shorts, and her shoes were regular black Converse. She had a spiked choker around her neck, white fingerless gloves, and silver bangles on both wrists. When the teen arrived at their spot, she was out of breath.

"Sorry I'm… late… Master was still… explaining the… mission… to me…" the girl huffed. Once she got her breath back, she stood up straight with a smile on her face. "My name is Mynh Yukaina, the Beast Spirit representative." The light wizard slightly flinched at this. "There was supposed to be another representative but he was… not available at the moment." Hikari stared at the ground sadly. He knew she was talking about Maru. Maru was one of the best mages in the guild by the time Hikari left the guild.

"Beast Spirit? I knew we were going to have another guild's help, but _one_ representative from _one_ guild _outside_ the alliance. It doesn't make sense," Ryuu (Kazehita) said.

"There has always been a mutual alliance between Fairy Tail and Beast Spirit for as long as Yakumo-san has been master," Hikari answered with slight dread in his voice.

"Why wasn't a representative from one of the alliance guilds sent here then?" Hudson questioned.

"They're already sending their most powerful mages to take care of Oracion Seis so it actually makes sense that they didn't send anyone else," Tsukara interjected.

"Well, then. Since everyone's here, why don't we discuss our plans at the inn," Hudson replied as he and the others walked away from their meeting spot.

"_Run…"_a faint voice echoed in Hikari's head, stopping Hikari's movements. The voice didn't sound familiar to him but a sudden increase of magical energy made the Dragon Slayer frantically look around. As soon as it appeared, it disappeared but the voice continued to vaguely repeat itself to Hikari. Not before long, the voice began to drive him crazy. The light mage grabbed his head in pain, wanting the voice to go away. He was just about to lose it when something poked him in the shoulder.

"How long are you going to stand there looking like a delusional crazy person?" Tsukara asked Hikari, giving the teen a cold look.

"I'm NOT crazy or delusional. I just… I just felt something disturbing nearby," replied Hikari. Tsukara glanced at him one last time before moving on ahead. Hikari took one last glance before speeding off after his teammates. _"There's no doubt. It had to be his but something wasn't right about. It was… different. More… murky…"_ A pair of soulless eyes gazed at Hikari before disappearing into the shadows.

_**I'm really sorry if you guys were looking forward to an amazing chapter but this is mainly just a set up chapter. I, myself, was hoping this would be longer but not all of our wishes can come true unfortunately. But next chapter will definitely be a lot more exciting and we meet our villains for this arc. –insert maniacally evil laugh here- Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to my next updates. Until next time, bye for now!**_


	12. Chapter 11: New Troubles Arise

_**Hello, FT readers, to the newest but delayed chapter. This was somewhat hard to figure this out. Anyways (I gotta get rid of my habit of using this word), but before I move onto the chapter, I want to introduce my co-hosts. Guys! Get out here!**_

_**Winter: -yawns- You woke me up from my nap. I would freeze you if I had the energy to.**_

_**Me: So what? I could just burn right through the ice.**_

_**Winter: I would like to see you try.**_

_**Me: -glares- I would throw you out right now you lazy popsicle.**_

_**Winter: I doubt it you short-tempered pepper.**_

_**Nicholas: Will you two cool it?**_

_**Me & Winter: -glaring at each other-**_

_**Ebon: Just give up. Let's just start the chapter.**_

_**Flame: Enjoy and review!**_

_**Azami: Wait. Where's Tadaaki, Hitoshi, and Akari?**_

**Journey of the Scarred Light**

**Chapter 11: New Troubles Arise**

_?_

"You idiot! You almost got us caught!" a man in his late teens yelled, grabbing a teen a few years younger than him by his collard. The older teen had dark brown hair and yellow eyes. His face was rough like his skin and his hair was curly and kind of rounded, making a smaller version of an afro. He looked like a natural warrior. He also wore a dark green pea coat. He carried a roll of blankets on his back and wore dark blue jeans. Despite the hostile aura the older teen gave off, the younger teen stayed silent and continued staring at the man, not even showing the slightest amount of fear. The two glared at one another in the dimly lit room until a somewhat silent voice piped up.

"Just stop already, Hamilcar. He won't be any use to us if he's broken," a female replied as Hamilcar let go. "Besides, if he dies, we'll have to re-adjust everything." The female walked into the light and her features became more distinguishable. She had curly blond hair that reached down to her waist, cerulean blue eyes, fair skin, and was about average height more or less. She wore a sleeveless white dress that was up to her knees and a beige jacket draped around her shoulders. She had a bandage around her eyes and barefooted. Several scars were noticeable on her limbs and shoulders.

"Whatever, S." The man put the teen down but then attempted sucker punched the younger male. The blue-eyed teen jumped back and into the light. He had neat black hair, dark blue eyes, and tanned skin. The one thing disturbing about him was his eyes. They were empty and lifeless as if no life inhabited the boy. He wore tattered clothes with several dark splotches splattered across them. Only a dark green cloak that he wore remained unscathed and new. A hand found its place on the black-haired teen's shoulder. He looked to see a man in his twenties. He had a quite large smirk on his face.

"You still have quite the amazing reflexes, boy." The blue-eyed boy just stared blankly at the man. The man wore grey lab coat with gloves at the end of the sleeves, grey pants with stockings at the end, and a belt with an X for a belt buckle. He had light grey skin and a visor covering his eyes so no one can see them. He also had wild, long, chocolate brown hair. "Although…" He began squeezing the silent teen's arm. "did you try to warn our little friends?"

"No, sir," the boy responded in a monotone voice. All the members stared at the boy, Hamilcar and S thinking he would snap. He didn't, though. He stayed perfectly calmed. "Where is Rave, though? I thought he would be back by now, Terra."

"He had to see what approach we had to use on the fairies," Terra answered, smiling almost sadistically. Terra moved his hand onto the blue-eyed teen's shoulder as the said boy looked at him with the same blank eyes. "Don't worry. You'll get your chance…"

_Leo Forest, Dark Guild White Claw_

An explosion echoed through the guild building. The members were completely lost. There were only five mages. FIVE mages standing at the entrance and one of them just blasted a huge water attack and knocked out about half of the members. As the mages scrambled to figure out what was going on and fight back, Mynh already transformed into a large wolf pounced at two of the wizards. Ryuu quickly joined Mynh and destroyed several of the attacks that were aimed at her and the Take-Over girl. As the girls attacked the members on the lower level, Hudson and Hikari headed upstairs as Tsukaru began to literally cut through enemy defenses ahead of them. As Tsukaru slashed through the enemy lines, several mages fired several magic blasts at the youngest mage. But as they flew through the air, the blasts suddenly started to dim until they disappeared into thin air, becoming pure, harmless energy. "Light Dragon's Roar!" Light of multiple colors streamed through the air and sent the men soaring through their temporary guild. Hikari continued to follow his teammates but was very worn out. It wasn't just because of the roar but also because of using other elements he ate to use in the spell.

Nearly collapsing on the stairs, one of the holder mages took advantage of that moment and jumped at Hikari. Hudson noticed a second later and blocked the mage with his steel like water. "Th-Thanks…"

"No problem but stay focused," said Hudson, slamming more water into the dark guild mages. Tsukaru continued to slice through the waves but it was evident that his arms were starting to give away from the continuous movement. Hikari looked at the ground floor. Ryuu and Mynh had finished the mages but were panting and just barely standing from lack of magic. The light mage glanced back at the S-rank mage but he appeared to be least tired out of all of them. The same magic energy from that morning had returned but was more nearby. There was also another one but it seemed a bit… fainter. Hikari stopped and went after the energy.

"What are you doing!" the young swordsman asked as he looked back at the Dragon Slayer who climbed up to a nearby hole.

"Leave him. We have to keep going." Hudson's command slightly surprised Tsukaru. Sure he didn't trust Hikari completely, but leaving him to deal with something or just going insane and abandoning them wasn't a plan Tsukaru wanted to follow through. Hudson went ahead of Tsukaru, running toward the guild master's office. Tsukaru followed, letting Hikari do what he needed to.

_Forest_

Leaves blew passed Hikari as he raced through bushes and passed trees. _"There's no way… there's no way…"_ The light wizard slid under a fallen tree and over a giant root. His mind was racing and his heart was pounding. The energy was too familiar to ignore. He came to a field and stopped in the middle of it. Two silhouettes were at the edge of the forest, talking, but one of them soon disappeared into the forest. Hikari's sense of smell started to make his mind even more confused. The shorter silhouette turned toward him and slowly walked over. Hikari's eyes widened as he stepped back a few inches. The stranger's features became more distinct in the light. His skin, eyes, hair, everything was more distinguishable. One thing was noticeable in the light. A perfectly circular mark in the center of his forehead.

"It's good to see you again." Hikari took more of a step back at the sound of the stranger's voice. "It's time to settle the score, Hikari."

"N-No way…" The light wizard fell back against a boulder. "You shouldn't be here…"

"Well, I am. So…" A large red magic seal appeared in front of the enemy but shattered into a thousand shards just as quickly. "Shall we get started?" A dark red light enveloped the teen and disappeared from sight.

"What are you doing! You know how dangerous it is to use that spell!" Hikari yelled. A dark voice erupted from behind him.

"You're still naïve." A claw slashed Hikari's back as he doubled over. This couldn't have been happening.

"Wh-Why…? Why are you doing this?" The young mage struggled back onto his feet and looked at a dark beast-like creature. It was about as big as a bear but had body similar to a wolf and lion. It had fur as black as night and dull blue eyes. It had several scars across its body and twin tails. "Why are you siding with them, Maru!"

_**Bet you guys didn't see that coming. Well, some of you probably did. But I never gave description of Maru so you guys should be a little surprised but one person did guess that Maru would be a bad guy. Although, none of you know why he's with the bad guys. I just realized this chapter that I made a spelling error with one of the character's name. I truly apologize for the mistake. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't my best. I had testing at seven in the morning today and there were over 700 people applying so it was horrible.**_

_**Winter: Baby.**_

_**Me: What did you call me!**_

_**Winter: You heard me.**_

_**Me & Winter: -start fighting with ice and fire-**_

_**Ebon: -sighs and shakes head-**_

_**Nicholas: I don't understand those two. Or even girls in general.**_

_**Azami: -glares at Nicholas- You're so mean, Nikki.**_

_**Nicholas: Don't. Call. Me. That.**_

_**Me: -gets whacked by a giant ice cube- Why… you… -sends several dozen fireballs at Winter-**_

_**Flame: Well, it's nice to meet you, Azami.**_

_**Azami: Same here.**_

_**Hikari: '-' Why are all of you here? I thought it was just going to be Akari, Hitoshi, and Tadaaki.**_

_**Azami: Well, as soon as Blaze organizes everything, we'll be divided into groups. Oh how was Ed's fic?**_

_**Hikari: Nice I guess. Definitely not as crowded. It was good seeing Izaya-san and Aoi-san again, though.**_

_**Flame: Good to hear.**_

_**Nicholas: This is getting too long and Blaze and Winter's fight is getting out of hand. So I'm ending it here. Until next time…**_

_**Flame, Azami, & Hikari: Bye for now!**_

_**Ebon & Nicholas: Bye.**_


	13. Chapter 12: Answers Revealed

_**Hi, guys. I think I'm getting more inspiration again but I'm not going to jinx it. I didn't like chapter for some reason. Probably because… you'll see why soon enough. Most of you were wondering why Maru joined the bad guys well… that's a secret. It will be revealed in a few chapters, though. If the answer confuses you guys, just tell me so and I'll either PM you and/or explain in next AN.**_

_**Ebon: -crosses arms- Why do you tell them all of that?**_

_**Nicholas: It seems like a waste.**_

_**Me: You guys are sticks in the mud.**_

_**Flame: I kind of agree.**_

_**Ebon: Shut up.**_

_**Nicholas: Shut up, Ebon.**_

_**Flame: On with the chapter!**_

**Journey of the Scarred Light**

**Chapter 12: Answers Revealed or More Mystery Added?**

Blood splattered across the grass as the beast's claws raked against Hikari's back again. The light mage screamed in pain and fell back onto the ground. The wolf-like creature thrust its paw down onto Hikari's head and began crushing his skull. Cringing at the pressure, Hikari tried to throw off the creature with his magic but only ended up exhausting himself even more than before. "Light Dragon's Light Burst!" Light wrapped around Hikari and shined brighter and brighter before exploding into a brilliant explosion. Several cracks were heard as the smoke died down. The wolf was several feet away, but something was off. It was now a dark blue color with several "cracks" along the legs and torso and instead of blood dripping, a dark liquid dripped out instead. Hikari, on the other hand, was much worse. Blood spilled from his temple, several scratches were bleeding on his limbs and face, and his clothes were burnt form the explosion. Painfully, Hikari struggled onto his hands and knees and looked at the wolf with a grim expression.

The wolf charged again and swiped across his chest, drawing blood forth. As Hikari stumbled backwards, the beast whipped its tails at Hikari's arms and head. The force of the attack forced the light mage onto his back. Taking the opportunity, the demon pounced at the fallen wizard, pinning Hikari down with its weight and pressing its paws down on his shoulders. The wolf smiled maniacally and aimed one of its tails at Hikari's forehead. It slowly formed into a needle-like harpoon. "M-Maru… please… don't…" Fear was evident in Hikari's voice. And so was grief and sadness. Despite feeling fear when the townspeople had threatened his life, despite feeling grief when he left his brother and master, despite feeling sadness when his brother passed away, there was never so much fear, grief, and sadness in his voice before. The fear was caused by his brother about to kill him. The grief was caused by seeing his brother for one last time. The sadness was caused by never going to be able to see any of his nakama ever again. _"I can't let this end though… I can't give up!"_ The needle rushed downward as Hikari closed his eyes tightly . "Light Dragon's Roar!" Light burst from the teen's mouth and struck the center of the wolf's chest.

It landed several feet away and quickly changed into a very pale Maru. He appeared as if he was ill or even a ghostly version of himself. "Beast Shift*… Dra-" The older Ryuusaga began to cough up the dark blood. It might have been Hikari's eyes playing tricks on him, but as soon as the blood hit the floor, it disappeared into thin air. "Tch… time's up…" A gray magic seal appeared under Maru's feet as runes circled around him. "Until next time… brother…" the older teen disappeared in a blast of darkness. Hikari would have given chase, but with the amount of blood he was losing and the magic void he had, he couldn't even sit up. Before he blacked out, one thought flashed through his mind as it darkened. _"Why did… he…?"_ Everything went black.

_Leonidas_

"That takes care of Nightmare," Hudson replied as he finished tying up the guild master of Nightmare. After Hikari had left, they had taken care of three guilds in a single hour, including White Fang.

"We should find Hikari. He's been gone for too long," Mynh said. Ryuu and Hudson nodded while Tsukaru just stayed silent. Mynh swiftly changed into her wolf form and sniffed the air for the light mage's scent. A split second later, wolf-Mynh took off, north-bound.

"Looks like she picked up his scent," Ryuu stated as she followed the Transformation mage along with Tsukaru and Hudson. Despite not knowing much about Hikari, each of them knew it wouldn't take this long to chase someone unless something happened. Besides, the three of them were Fairy Tail members. No one is left behind.

_? ? ?_

"Hello?" Hikari shouted. His voice echoed in the black, empty space.

"Run… you have to run…" the voice from before answered back. It sounded much clearer and more familiar, but Hikari still couldn't figure who it belonged to. The voice did, however, sounded much more desperate and pained rather than monotone and emotionless. "You have to leave… abandon the mission now…"

"Why would I do that!" the light mage shouted angrily. Quit the mission? That was not an option. As much as he didn't want to fight his brother again, Hikari had to finish this mission to help out Natsu and people who were threatened by the guilds. Quitting wasn't an option for this mission or ANY mission. A faint sigh traveled through the room, making the Dragon Slayer look around for the source of the voice. A glowing figure appeared beside Hikari and rested his hand on the mage's shoulder. Hikari's eyes widened as he looked at the stranger while the figure himself gave Hikari a tired expression. He had messy black hair, gentle but brilliant blue eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a tattered black shirt, a pair of torn dark-blue pants, and worn combat boots.

"Because you're my brother, Hikari," the blue-eyed teen replied, softly smiling at the younger teen. "Listen to me carefully, Hikari. I don't have much time to explain. You need to stop the guilds before Terra catches you and the others. He'll make you a slave and anyone else he can get his hands on. You have to hurry and stop him be- ARGH!" Maru shouted in pain and gripped his head with trembling hands. The brunette quickly tried to help his brother up but was pushed away by an invisible force. "You have to wake up, Hikari! Wake up before they use- AHHHHHHH!" Pure black runes began to etch themselves onto Maru's skin, making his scream of agony even louder.

"Maru! MARU!" Hikar unsuccessfully reached out to his brother again. Instead of a force pushing/pulling him away, a bright, white light enveloped the two, blinding their eyes. Once the light vanished, they were gone.

**References:**

***Beast Shift is a magic that originated in Beast Spirit. The only way to learn is if you have the guild stamp and either you must have the DNA of an animal or have special Take Over lacrima implanted. The form of an animal is also altered to fit the user's fighting style. There are usually one to two forms. Maru has animal DNA because of an incident with a wolf. Beast Shift can also be considered a specialized form of Take Over and Animal Possession. Mages who know one of the two magic have an easier time using Beast Shift once they learn it. Maru originally had Animal Possession.**

_**And there's the end. Sorry it wasn't long, not as much inspiration for a chapter as usual. However, I think I left a good cliffhanger that will get some of you thinking for a bit. If you guys have any questions or have a theory about what's going on, PM me.**_

_**Flame: And sorry that this AN is short. Nicholas and Ebon left after their fight so not much to say.**_

_**Me: No doubt so until next time…**_

_**Flame&Me: Bye for now!**_


	14. Chapter 13: The Countdown Begins

**PS This chapter was written at two completely different times. Before the month started and after the month started so there definitely differences between the two.**

_**Hello, everyone. I am back once again. Sorry updates have been slow and that my SE fic hasn't received a lot of updates. I've been majorly distracted with homework and stuff you guys don't care about. Another reason is I've been doing a little music experimenting. Like I'll listen to a song and a cover version at the same time to see what lyrics are different and what are the same or what do they sound like at the same time. I've only done that with three songs (two were Japanese while the third one was Finnish , I think) and only the Japanese ones sounded cool being played at the same time (I was bored during the four day weekend so this what I did for a few minutes before going off to do who knows what). Moving away from my life, here's this chapter's co-host OCs.**_

_**Azami: Hi, everyone!**_

_**-cricket noises follow soon after along with some arrows pointing to the spot next to Azami-**_

_**Me: '-' Uhhh… where's Tadaaki?**_

_**Azami: -faces turns red a little- He said that he was going to be a little late…**_

_**Me: -_- -facepalm- I knew this would happen but I didn't think it would happen so soon. Let's just move on with the chapter before something happens.**_

_**Azami: Please… I don't want to start with Tadaaki!**_

_**Me: Because you don't want to find out if he's on a date with Lu-**_

_**Azami: -covers my mouth while blushing madly- SH-SHUT UP! THOSE TWO ARE **_**NOT**_** A **_**COUPLE**_**!**_

_**Me: -mumbles: You're so jealous~-**_

_**Azami: JUST START THE CHAPTER!**_

**Journey of the Scarred Light**

**Chapter 13: The Countdown Begins**

Light slowly returned Hikari's eyes but everything was blurry. But the blurriness slowly went away and Hikari saw he was in a room with light brown walls and two windows. He was on a bed and really, REALLY sore. Hikari tried to sit up but winced at the sudden pain and lied back down. _"I must really be messed up…"_ The brunette slowly looked around to see if anyone else was around but the room was empty. The only sound that accompanied him was the wind blowing outside. Hikari once again attempted to sit but cringed and fell back down. The young mage stared at the ceiling, anger welling up inside him. "I finally got to see Maru again and he tries to kill me… but then… why did he try warning me about some guy named Terra? Then again… that could have been a dream." A knock came from the door and Mynh walked in with a small, white box and a glass of water.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Hikari. You've been out for a few hours now." Mynh slowly helped Hikari up into a sitting position and handed him the glass, thanking her.

"So where is everyone? Are they still taking care of the dark guilds?" Hikari asked before taking a sip of the water. The Take Over mage nodded as Hikari quickly spitted out the water, making a disgusted face. "What's IN this water? Spinach?"

"Herbs. You need to drink it. Your injuries were pretty serious. If the four of us hadn't found you when we did, you would have gone into a serious state of shock or maybe even died," Mynh answered as she slowly took Hikari's shirt off. Hikari looked down, ashamed he had asked. Mynh continued to replace the bandages and applied some medicine to the injuries, causing him to flinch.

"I-I'm sorry… I forgot that you were a part of Beast Spirit. You were my brother's partner, right?" Mynh gave Hikari a somewhat surprised look. But it soon disappeared along with the pain from Hikari's injuries. He gave her a curious yet sympathetic look.

"Yeah… he told I had potential. For someone who grew up with very little, that meant a lot even though he was younger than me. Although, he was the guild ace." Hikari smiled, remembering his brother's announcement as the guild's ace. He was still a part of the guild when Yakumo made the announcement of their new guild ace. Hikari had felt jealous of his brother but happy too. But the feeling was empty… gone. Long gone. The door creaked, grabbing the attention of the two mages. The door slowly opened to reveal Tsukaru, Hudson, and Ryuu. "Glad to see you guys are back." Hikari grinned at his nakama but the grin was empty and meaningless. It was just a cover up to hid the misery. "So how many guilds are left?"

"There's only one and they're the head of the other guilds. They're like the Oracion Seis, though. They only have a few members, only recently did they actually get a fifth member," Tsukaru explained. Hikari's smile faded quickly and was replaced by dread. If Maru was here then... he HAD to be the last member.

"We have to get rid of them now before they cause any trouble," Hudson said, making Hikari flinch. The water mage gave the younger member a suspicious glance. "We're going to have to take them on as soon as possible but the problem is that we can't find the guild itself. So as much as I don't want to do this... Hikari, you are to lead us to the guild." Hikari flinched again. He couldn't... he couldn't do that. If he did then... Maru would surely be killed them. But if he didn't then they would know something was up.

"Hudson, are you sure? Hikari's still recovering and-" Mynh stopped talking as the said mage climbed out of the bed and stood up. He wasn't in the best shape but he had to do what was right.

"I'm fine... give me minute or two and I might be able to find them. I'm not the best at scenting things out at a distance but we're about to find out if I can or not." The risks were high but this had to be done. They had to stop them.

? ? ?

"It's almost time. Everyone, go head to your posts. As for you, Maru... it's time for you to fulfill your purpose." Terra turned around to Maru who was sitting on the floor with several chains wrapped around his arms and legs. Several runes covered his bare limbs and his neck and face. The runes glowed faintly as he just sat there, motionlessly. "Thank you for your services, Midori." A short giggle echoed in the empty guild before vanishing completely.

"Y-You won't… get… away with… this, Terra…" Maru coughed. A dark liquid dripped down his chin. Terra stared blankly at the mage before extending his hand. The former guild ace fell to the ground, screaming out in pain. Several cracks appeared in the ground before Maru ceased his screaming. "Causing… me pain… won't do anything… they will… stop you…"

"I'd like to see them try." Terra bent down to his knees and grabbed Maru's dark hair. Maru futilely struggled to get out of his grip but he soon met Terra's eye level. "You want to reunite with your little brother, don't you? And the only way to do that is by letting your Beast Shift's spirit desire run free. Let him kill all those who want to keep your brother away from you. Remember… Fairy Tail took him away."* Light drained itself from Maru's eyes making them bleak once again. The chains slowly undid themselves, allowing the former guild ace to stand. Maru slowly walked away, leaving Terra all alone in the room. "Everything's going according to plan. And now it's time to start the countdown to destruction." Numbers appeared in the center of them room, counting down from ten minutes.

**References:**

***Let me explain what this is about. Terra is controlling Maru through his magic, Thirst. Thirst is a magic that allows the user to control others by promising the controlees that their desires will be fulfilled if they listen. Maru's desire is to have Hikari back since he left out of rejection. However, Maru's magic makes this complicated. Maru's magic allows a spirit or two to dwell within him which allows Maru to use their abilities and forms. Although, the spirit or spirits have a mind of their own so Terra has to control both the spirit(s) and Maru with his magic. But Maru and the spirit(s) have a strong will and have completely different desires. The spirit's is to run free and have body of its own while Maru's is stated above. That is why Maru has been able to contact Hikari before since there were times where Thirst was more focused on the spirit(s) rather than Maru. I know I'm giving it away, but I never said how Maru was controlled in the first place and whether or not if he's really alive.**

_**As stated before, I gave away what Maru's desire was but I haven't explained everything yet now have I? This will most likely be the last update of the week or even the month but I have two reasons why. One, as stated before, this is my busiest month right now with presentations, science fair, research papers, ect. Two, I had a bad fall today (literally) so I'm not in a good mood right now and I have no clue when I'll feel better. I'm sorry it sounds like I'm just trying to avoid writing but I would DIE if I EVER gave up writing. But all of this stuff is just making it hard to come up with ideas so yeah… **_

_**Azami: And there is a new SE poll (your favorite Weapon form Blaze's story) so please vote if you read the fic.**_

_**Tadaaki: And the story had changed from The Soul of a Virgin Weapon and a Swordsman Meister to The Choice of the Soul.**_

_**Me: It's referring to how the characters have choices to make in their lives. Cheesy, huh? Well, it's better than the original title, in my opinion (one reason would be because it's shorter). Well, I'm exhausted (two updates, the injury, and a new paper to write all in one day but not in that order) so until ne- wait. –looks at Tadaaki- When did you get here?**_

_**Tadaaki: Just now.**_

_**Azami: -looks at Tadaaki and blushes- T-Tadaaki…**_

_**Tadaaki: Hey, Azami!**_

_**Me: I thought you would be jealous right now, Azami. Especially, since there was a one-shot between Tadaaki and Lucia.**_

_**Tadaaki: O_O What? When did y-**_

_**Azami: THEY AREN'T A COUPLE!**_

_**Me & Tadaaki: -covering ears and uncovers them after she's finished screaming-**_

_**Me: Well, until next time…**_

_**Me & Tadaaki: Bye for now!**_

_**Azami: -mumbles bye-**_


	15. Chapter 14: The Battles Have Begun

_**Hello again! I'm sorry for the long wait. Testing, homework, projects and a bunch of other stuff you guys don't care about have stressed me out and killed my inspiration beyond return. I apologize for this chapter. I'm still recovering from writer's block/inspiration death so this one will not be my best chapter, but we are getting close to the end of this chapter. I also apologize for those of you who sent in an OC(s) and the have yet to make an appearance. I'm trying to find the best time to bring them in. I also will start asking certain people to submit their OCs' Edolas counterparts. If you want to submit an Edo-OC for the Edolas arc then please say so in your review and I will PM you the form. However, I will be picky so please do not get angry with me if I do not pick your OC since I might not even pick ONE. In the next arc, we will see more interaction with the OCs and canon characters. Please enjoy this chapter and review!**_

**Journey of the Scarred Light**

**Chapter 14: The Battles Have Begun**

The five mages hurried through the forest. They had no time to lose. They couldn't let Terra win this battle. Hikari continued to lead the others to the last battle when something caught his attention. _"This scent... it's familiar. But it's not Maru's."_ He slowed down and glanced around. The scent was strong and fresh. The enemy had to be nearby. "We have company..." Hikari stated, getting into his fighting stance. No one denied the statement and got into their stances. "This scent... why does it smell so... weird...?" The wind blew by, weaving past the group. No one dared move until the enemy showed themself.

"So you must be the mages that are trying to interfere," a loud voice said. "Although, I'm only allowed to get two so..." A deep inhale slightly echoed through the forest, making Hikari's eyes widen slightly.

"Guys, he's a Dra-" Before the Dragon Slayer could finish, a large tornado of ice tore through the branches, forcing the group to scatter in different directions. Hikari had a hard time landing correctly so he landed on his back, sending spikes of pain through his body. "Is everyone alright...?" Hikari asked, his body aching from his previous injuries and the shock.

"We're fine," Hudson stated, "but the Ice Dragon Slayer finished the first part of his assignment." At first, Hikari didn't understand, but realization hit him when the smoke cleared. A large amount of land was torn, jagged, and covered in at least a foot of ice. "Hikari, lead Mynh and Ryuu to the base. Tsukara and I will handle things here."

"Alright! Good luck! Let's go, Ryuu-san. Mynh-san." As the three ran farther into the forest, Tsukara looked at Hudson, well aware of who was coming.

"You know, they also know there isn't just one mage coming," the young mage stated, clenching his fists tightly. He recognized the second energy all too well. Tsukara could never forget this energy, especially after what had happened before.

"I know that, Tsukara. However, I don't think it would be wise for you to fight him." Tsukara stared at Hudson, practically in disbelief. But he sighed and accepted it. Hudson had a point. His goal hadn't change since their first encount.* If he fought that person again, he would just be controlled like before. He just hoped that things don't get worse.

_Deeper into the forest…_

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave them behind?" Mynh asked; concern etched in her voice.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Hudson is an S-rank mage and Tsukara is a skilled mage. I trust that they'll be fine," Ryuu said. Hikari didn't know much about the two of them, but the Dragon Slayer did know that Fairy Tail mages were tough and they can stand their ground. The sound of an explosion resonated through the air, grabbing everyone's attention. "I think we have more company." Ryuu glanced at the direction of the smoke that came from the explosion. "Hikari, how many more are coming?" Her expression was hard as she asked.

"The smoke is messing with my nose a little, but there's two of them heading this way," the light mage answered, knowing what Ryuu was up to. He didn't like the idea, but if Hikari wanted to find out what was going on with his brother, he would _have_ to go along with it. "I know what you're thinking, Ryuu-san. I won't stop you _or _Mynh, but please… don't get die on me before I get back." Hikari couldn't help what he said. He had already lost his brother. Losing his nakama would break him even more.

"We'll be fine," Ryuu remarked, looking at the Ryuusaga. "You just need to focus on beating the last guy." We'll catch up once we finish business here. Now go." Hikari gave the girls one last look before continuing onward, slightly regretting his premature choice.

"Do you think he'll be alright? He's still a young mage," the Take Over mage asked while getting into her fighting stance.

"I don't know a lot about him, but he's a Dragon Slayer. He can handle it," the older female answered. Gajeel and Natsu were proof of how stubborn Dragon Slayers could be. Hikari was no different.

"You're right. After all, he is related to my guild's former ace. They both share a strong will to go on," Mynh replied as another explosion echoed through the forest. This will battle will be long.

_Near the base…_

"_I feel like a coward for letting them stay behind so easily… But I… I have to fight Maru on my own. I have to know what is going with hi-"_ Hikari's thoughts came to a sudden halt when his senses unexpectingly began to numb. _"This energy… it's not Maru's. Whose is it?"_

"I see you finally arrived. You should hurry to your brother before it's too late," an ominous voice murmured, making Hikari's senses become even duller. The scent was sickening with darkness and the energy was mind numbing.

"Wh-Who are you…?" the Dragon Slayer asked, his voice quavering as it left his mouth. Never in his life had Hikari felt this much fear and anger welling up at the same time.

"Heh. That is not important right now. However, this will not be our last conversation. It will be awhile before we meet face-to-face. I will enjoy seeing your fear when we meet. Say hello to my 'brother' when you meet him," the voice whispered as its echo faded away, leaving Hikari in a numb, fearful heap.

"_That energy… how could anyone have such powerful, evil energy…? Even his scent was sickening but… where was he…? And who is his brother?"_ Hikari thought as the numbness went away. Before he could continue thinking, Maru's scent brought him back to reality. He shook his head. "I don't have time…" He took off toward his destination once again. Sounds of his nakamas' fights faintly filled the air as ancient building slowly rose in the distance.

"You will not go any farther." Hikari jumped back as the ground in front of him practically collapsed. It was a magic mine trap. Hikari stared at the building to see the roof gone and a faint glow emitting from the inside.

"I don't have time to find all of the traps so I'll just have to go through the hard way." Right as Hikari took a deep breath, he charged. Mini explosions went off and all around him, the ground was collapsing. Just as he reached the entrance, something swooped in front of him and the ground rumbled and crumbled. "No!" If the falling debris had been closer, Hikari could have jumped his way back up. But they weren't. As the darkness engulfed him, the figure from before stood on the ledge, watching. Hikari tried to scream and yell, but nothing came out. It was as if the shadows were suffocating him, blocking his voice out. All he could was wait for that impact. _"Maybe I should… just let the darkness take me…" _Hikari thought to himself, closing his eyes and accepting death. But then… another voice rang out.

"_HIKARI!"_

_**Two things. One, I know. I am evil for ending this chapter as a cliffhanger after all this time. However, how could I not do this? Two, I apologize if I made your OC OOC. If I did, please say so and I will do my best not to do it again. Anyways, it might be awhile before I upload a chapter again. I am also putting Undefinable and Light in a Shadowed Mirror on hiatus until this story is complete. Well, thankfully, my summer is almost here so this might change. Well, until next time, bye for now!**_


End file.
